Nicholas Hale: Shadow Wolf
by JKL.Johansson
Summary: Nicholas Hale is back in the town he was born in, Beacon Hills. Dragged back after his mother's death by his uncle, he had to escape England and those who hunted him. To bad, Beacon Hills won't give him a quiet time as not only does he have to fight the monster who killed his mother, he has to deal with teenagers, family, hunters, and a new Beta. (Covers season 1) STORY ON HOLD!
1. Chapter Zero

**(Nathaniel Buzolic as Nicholas Hale)**

Chapter Zero

The pain was torturous, but all he could do was pressing his hand to the bleeding wound and keep going. There was no time for a break or catching his breath. Running, he had to run. That was all he could do.

For each step he seemed to take, they took two. Everywhere were trees and more trees. He wasn't sure he ever had seen so many trees before!

He had to stop. He had to rest, or figure out a way to get away. He needed a plan, keep running wasn't a good one. Ten or twenty minutes, give or take, was all he might have left before his body would drop him.

'Dammit!' there were only trees. There were nowhere to hide! Nowhere to make a… trap! He needed a trap!

Trees, trees, and more trees. 'Come on, think!' He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry out loud. If he could, he would even have taken back everything he had promised himself and bond with a Banshee there and now if it meant he could survive.

"There, more blood!" a man's voice could be heard from behind. It made him press his hand tighter to the wound. The painful, torturing wound what left its trace. 'Up, I have to get up!'

Getting up wasn't much of a problem, there were trees everywhere and he took the closest one he could and start to climb. His hands didn't have nails anymore, it had claws and they were dug into the tree to pull him up. For one thing, he was happy he didn't have shoes on and could use his feet too.

'Stupid, meaningless… shit!' he had come up and settled himself down on a branch to lean against the tree. Their footsteps came closer and they were soon beneath him. He put a hand over his mouth to ease his breathing and the other was still pressed against his wound. His nails back to nails.

The man's voice from before yelled out again. Filled with angry and hat.

"Where is he!" It echoed through the forest and the night. The moonlight was bright, different from others night. Almost like magic, but it wouldn't help him any more than it helped the hunters. "Someone finds him!" the man number one ordered and they split up. Three men, they split up and this was the only chance he would get to beat them.

They hadn't noticed him jet, giving him the chance for the element of surprise too. He had the advantage now. This was his home field and if he was going to die, he would at least take the three with him to hell.

It was a pain, but he gritted his teeth and stood up. Making the jump to another tree and then to another and on. Following the hunter that had the gun. Once he and the hunter was a good distance from the two others, he took the moment and jumped down. His claws out again and dug them right into the hunter's throat before his feet even touch the ground.

'I hate hunters,' he took his claws out from the hunter's throat and run to hide behind the closest tree just before the two others came running over from where they had been.

"He's dead." the man number one said, probably checking his friends whiled opened wound.

This was the time for the second attack, as he ran out from behind the tree and hit the other hunter before he could rise his crossbow. Leaving the man number one, the obvious leader, a too open chance to shot, which he took. The bullet went right through his shoulder and when another hit his stomach and a third went right into his knee, making him fall down.

"Omegas, they are so weak." the hunter said and walked over to aim his gun right against the forehead.

"I thought hunters was intelligent?" Nicholas question the man number one. The one with a gun to his forehead, which he did not like. "Because you should know, I'm not an omega." Before even finish his line or give the hunter a chance to think, he attacked.

His teeth had grown like his nails had become claws before. Four, two up and two down, sharp teeth were dug into the hunter's neck and he was fighting to get free, he even shoot with the gun without knowing what he was hitting. But he wasn't released, Nicholas wasn't letting him go before he stop to move. Before the man's heart stop to beat and his breath was dead. That's when Nicholas let go and took some good steps back before falling down. He was pleased and smiled even if the pain was killing him more than it had before. Thinking he knew what pain was, it was nothing like what he experience now.

"It would be fine if you could help me now." He whispered up to the thin air.

New footsteps were heard and soon a hand took a grip around Nicholas' arm and put it around a man's shoulder.

"You sure took you time to get here." the man who helped him up said. A dark and serious tone as Nicholas remembered it. He let out a laugh but stopped once he understood it was a bad idea and instead, a painful low sound escape between his lips. "Come on."

The man helped him stand and walk as they made their way through the forest to a house. He explained the cups would found the hunters as they already were searching for another body. Nicholas' mother's body with he already had taken care off. They soon were out from the forest and stood in front of a house. An old house.

"It's a wreck!" Nicholas exclaimed when he saw the house. The house he had been born in. the house that still suffered from the fire that killed almost all of its resident.

"It has stood here for as long as the Hale family and been in a fire, remember?" his uncle said.

"We're not going to live here, are we?" Nicholas asked, looking at his uncle with a raised eyebrow and praying to God or however control the world, what he would say now and then take them to a five-star hotel or amazing house or apartment, but that didn't happen.

"It has a roof and isn't just some old cave in the middle of nowhere."

"It's a house that barely seems to stand and if I recall, we are out in the middle of a forest." Nicholas pointed out, crushing his uncles try to make it sound somewhat good.

"Let's just get you inside and looked over. You have school tomorrow." He started to take them over to the house, but at the word; school, Nicholas stopped.

"What do you mean with school?" Nicholas asked angrily. "I don't need school! I'm eighteen years old, for God's sake!" His uncle didn't let him stop them and pulled them inside. Nicholas sat down on a couch, or what would appear to be an old couch.

"Before I found you, there was a kid bitten. I want you to watch him for me."

"If you haven't forgotten, I came to help my mother kill a werewolf, not to train a newborn beta. Which reminds me, I won't stay. My mother is dead and Beacon Hills is way too dangerous for me to stay in." Nicholas informed.

"You are going to school," his uncle said and there was no chance he would take a no for an answer, "I have enrolled you and you are going without complaints. You will go as Nicholas Mark and-"

"Mark? Really?" Nicholas quested. His uncle walked over to him and start to treat his wounds. "Alright, we both know what you want, uncle Derek. You want the power the wolf took from my mother, but what do I get if I help you?"

"What about we make a deal," Derek said, "If you help me, I will help you after I have my pack. We will have the same enemies and we help one another."

"I have been running from them since I was ten, what do you think you can do?"

"Give you strength. So, what do you say?"

It wasn't a bad deal. Plus, he would be safe in Beacon Hills for a while, maybe long enough for Derek to actually become an Alpha and then maybe it all would end.

"Alright, we have a deal," Nicholas answered. "But I'm not your beta and I will only attend school in one condition."

"What?"

"I'm going as a Hale."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The sound of a school bell rang through Beacon Hills High School just when Nicholas parked in the school's parking lot. His Yamaha TZR-50, which Derek had gotten him, fitted just on an empty place by the cycle stand.

It was a great and nice day with the sun bright in the sky. From where Nicholas sat on his bike, he saw students walk into the school building and some even throw him some looks while he took his new phone up. Not only had he gotten the bike and the phone, his uncle had given him a new set of cloth which wasn't to complain about.

Dark blue jean and a white t-shirt. But his favorite was the black leather jacket that had a gray hoodie sewn on it. After getting a shower, his hair wasn't as wet and bloody like before. It had got back to its normally messy form.

The school ground was empty, once Nicholas decided to jump off his bike and take his bag over his shoulder. He put his phone back in his back pocket and started to walk, but he stopped fast as he saw there still was one girl on the school ground.

The girl had long dark hair that went quite beautiful down over her shoulder. She sat on the bench and had a phone in her hand, pressing it to her ear while searching her bag for something, what it looked like.

A smile grew on Nicholas' lips when he saw her. She didn't look bad, quite the opposite. She was hot even, and if anything maybe one of the good-looking girls he had ever meet.

Pulling a hand through his hair, and replace his bag on his shoulder to make sure it didn't fall off, he made his way over to her. A bright smile playing on his lips.

"Is this an angle I see?" He asked, putting a little of his British accent to his voice.

The girl had put her phone down before he had approached her and by hearing his voice from behind, she jumped and turned around fast. He had scared her and it made him chuckle a little. "Never thought I would scare an angel." he joked and stood in front of her. Smiling down at her.

"Sorry…" the girl said, unsure in her voice. "I wasn't ready for anyone to be out here."

"Blame it on me," Nicholas told her. "I'm the one who approached without a warning." he insured her. "I had a hard time to look away from where I was and saw you. The first and last angle I will ever see, I guess."

"I'm not an angel." the girl said. She was still unsure, but it was only proof what he was affecting her. _'They all say that.'_

"That,'" Nicholas said, "depends on how you define an angel."

Her expression changed as if she turned from uncertainty to more interest or wondering. She opened her mouth to reply, but stopped herself and close it fast again. _'Cute, can't even find the right words.'_

"How would you define an angel, then, Mr.?" She ended up asking after a while. He smiled and sat down beside her. A smile still playing on his lips as he looked at her.

"Easy," he said, "you."

She blushed and looked away, a smile on her lips if he saw right. _'This is more fun than I remember'_ Nicholas smile turn more to a laugh, but he didn't let a sound leave his mouth and turn it back to a smile again when she looked back at him.

"Are you always this charming?" she joked. She was laughing and looked much cuter than she had before. "Do you have more charming words and pick up lines?" she asked. She was playing with him, teasing him and he let a smile come out.

"Right now?" he wondered, "No. All I have in my mind right now is how beautiful your smile is." Her chin hit the ground as she stared at him. Shocked and unsure of what to make of his words.

"Oh my God!" she burst out with a laugh. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"It's the truth," Nicholas told her.

"You don't even know me," Nicholas smirked and tilted his head to the side to look at her better. "What if I'm a serial killer or something."

"Ah, that would be something." he joked. "I have never met one so it should sure be interesting. Want to get out sometime, Miss. serial killer?" she laughed and shook her head, then moved some hair from her face.

"I'm Allison Argent." _'Did she say Argent? Just my luck.'_

"Argent?" Nicholas tested her name, "beautiful. I'm Nicolas Hale, but most people just call me Nick."

"Alright, Nick," Allison said and smiled. "So, are you going to school here or?"

Before Nicholas could answer, a man came over to them. He had a suit on and papers in his hand.

"Excuse me, you two wouldn't be Miss. Argent and Mr. Hale?" he asked and the two nodded and shook his hand. "I'm Mr. Tanner and if you would like to follow me I will take you to your first class," he told them and handed them the papers. He then started to leave and they followed.

Nicholas watched his schedule and could see in the corner of his eyes what Allison had some subjects together with him.

"So you are new here as well then?" Allison asked and Nicholas nodded. "and I who thought you were a senior year who was skipping school."

"Me?" Nicholas asked and put on a mask that was easy to see through. "I'm just as innocent and kind like a teddy bear, Angel."

"I would like to see that," she joked. "You don't have a pen I could borrow, maybe?" she then asked while they followed Mr. Tanner through the hallway.

"No, sorry."

Mr. Tanner opened a door to a classroom and let them in.

"Class, I would like you all to welcome your new classmates," he informed the class. "Allison Argent and Nicholas Hale." he then turned to the two and nodded. "Just take a seat and if you need anything, just look me up," he told them and left.

"After you," Nicholas said to Allison and she took a seat in the back, the second road from the window. Nicholas followed her and took the seat just beside her. From there, he saw a boy who sat in front of her turn and gave her a pen before the teacher went back to the lesson.

 _'How did he knew she needed a pen?'_ Nicholas took a deep breath and with that, the question was answered. He knew who the boy was and who the newborn beta was. And with the way he looked at Allison, he knew the newborn beta's weakness. _'Love is a person's greatest weakness.'_

* * *

"So, what's your story?" Allison asked after having explained how she and her family moved a lot and that she actually was seventeen and had to retake a year because of all the moving.

"I wasn't as luxury as you for sure," Nicholas told her and follow her to her locker. He had made sure to stay at her side all day, having it the both were new and already had become somewhat friends. He lean against the lockers beside hers. "I had to retake two years after being kicked out from two different schools."

"You're serious?" Allison asked and close her locker against after have taken her bag. "Two schools? That must make you eighteen." He nodded. "What did you do? Cheated on a test?"

"You don't get expelled for cheating," Nicholas laughed. "No," he shook his head, "i might or might not have started a fight."

"A serious one?"

"You really want to know?" Nicholas asked.

"Of course I do! I must know who's stalking me all day and if I should call the cups." She joked. Her smile hadn't disappeared since they had meet and that was a good sign. _'Is she really an Argent?'_

Nicholas didn't got the chance to answer as a girl came over and bet him to it. She made Allison turn and stand beside Nicholas. "That jacket is absolutely killer," she said.

Nicholas, who looked away while the two talked, saw the newborn beta, Scott McCall, looking over to them and smiled before he turn back to the girls. The new one had strawberry blond hair and she was definitely a popular one on the school.

"Where'd you get it?" she asked. She was hot, no denying that and the strawberry hair just seem to fit her.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," Allison answered.

"And you are my new best friend." the girl said and then turn to Nicholas with a smile. His heart skipped a beat as their gaze meet and there was something in her. He couldn't describe it, just… something off. "You must be Nicholas Hale, the new boy. I'm Lydia Martin."

"Nice to meet you." Nicholas replied and a smile grew automatically on his lips.

Then all of a sudden, a boy came up from behind her and took his arms around her. Kissing her and made Allison and Nicholas look at one another before turning back to the two pop stars.

"Hey, Jackson," Lydia said once they pulled away and the two turn to Nicholas and Allison, Jackson not letting his arms loss from around Lydia. "So, this weekend, there's a party."

"A party?" Allison asked. _'I take it she's not the party type.'_

"Yeah. Friday night. You should come." Jackson said and turn to Nicholas, releasing his arm around his girlfriend to shake his hand. "Jackson Whittemore."

"Nicholas Hale."

"So what do you say?" Lydia asked,"Are you coming? Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football?" Allison asked. Jackson laughed and Nicholas thought his back to not seem like a jerk like that guy.

"He means lacrosse, football's a joke in Beacon Hills."

"We won the state championship for the past three years," Jackson said with a pride in his tone.

"Because of a certain team captain," Lydia said and kiss him.

"We have practice in a few minutes, do you play?" Jackson asked and looked at Nicholas who just smiled.

"I don't know," Nicholas said and looked away to notice Scott looking over at them. _'He must be listening.'_

"Oh, come on. You don't have anything else to do, right?" Lydia said and then took Allison's arm and pulled her away from Nicholas."The two of us will be watching, here's a good chance to impress on your girlfriend."

"Actually, we aren't-" Allison started at the same time Nicholas said,"I was going to-" only to be cut off by Lydia.

"Perfect." she pulled Allison with her before she could protest and in an attempt to save herself, Allison took a grip on Nicholas' hand, but it only resulted in dragging him with too. Nicholas smiled, and laughed a little, he did however not miss the gaze Allison gave Scott before he was out of sight. _'This will be so much more fun than I might have thought.'_


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Nicholas walked after Jackson out to the field where some of the Lacrosse players already had started to warm up. Allison and Lydia made their way over the field and took their seats in the grandstand. Nicholas wasn't the only one who had noticed them. Scott came walking over from the side with his friend Stiles Stilinski. _'Maybe I should test him, see if he really is beta.'_

"McCall!" The coach yelled and got Scott's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You're on goal." Scott's face turned to a horrified one.

"I've never played." _'Just my luck then, let's see how good you.'_ Nicholas run over to the middle of the field, feeling stupid in a way too big set of lacrosse equipment and a stick he had borrowed.

As Scott got the goal and Nicholas took a spot in the line, he was ready to play and change his grip around the stick to make it feel more comfortable.

 _"Who is that?"_ Allison asked Lydia and Nicholas turned to follow her gaze to Scott, who also looked at Allison. _'Enchanted hearing, check.'_

 _"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?"_ Lydia asked back.

 _"He's in my English class,"_ Allison answered innocent and Nicholas shut their conversation off just in time to see Scott get hit in the head and fall down. 'Enchanted reflex, nop.'

"Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" someone yelled and everyone started to laugh. Nicholas just smiled as he saw Scott come to his feet and waited for the next ball to come flying, but this time he caught it. There came another ball and he caught it too, and the next and the next.

Nicholas was first in the line and start to take a ball up, but Jackson came and decided to stand first. _'Git!'_

Jackson didn't seem to see the gaze Nicholas send him and started to run with a ball in his net, then he jumped and shot. Just as Nicholas and everyone else thought it would go right through, Scott moved and in the next second, the ball wasn't on its way to the goal. It was stuck in Scott's net. 'Enchanted reflex, cheek when he is ready.'

"Way to go, captain," Nicholas said with a smile and received an angry look from the lacrosse captain.

"You do it if you think you are better!" Jackson yelled at Nicholas who smiled. _'I would happy. He might be able to move super fast, but he can't move an object however he wants.'_

Nicholas took a ball and looked at Scott, scanning the way he stood and how he helped the stick.

 _"He's not going to make it, is he?"_ Lydia whispered. "He can't be better than Jackson." _'Thank you for believing in me!'_

 _"He looks quite sure of himself,"_ Allison replied. _'You bet I am.'_ Nicholas smiled and started to run. Then he loading for a shot, he used all his human strength in the throw and the ball flew to the side of the goal, hitting the corner before going into the goal. At the same time, Scott's stick had gotten stuck on the way and hit the goal instead of catching the ball.

It was dead silence until someone spoke.

"It was luck, Hale, do it again!" He demanded and no one protested. Nicholas went back to the line and the coach whistled and he ran, doing the same thing, only aiming much closer to Scott and making him have no time to move the stick closer to him. The ball went into the goal.

* * *

"You did what!" _'God, I have told you two times already!'_

"I was accepted to the lacrosse team while being with on the training, and I found who the Beta is," Nicholas answered.

"Did anything saw you?"

"It was lacrosse practice, Uncle Derek!" Nicholas yelled, "Only a big part of the school."

"Would they be able to-"

"For the Gods sake, no." Nicholas cut him off. "I didn't use my abilities and no one saw anything than a teenager playing lacrosse. Not even Scott will be able to know what I am."

"Scott?" Derek asked and looked over to there Nicholas stood leaning against the doorframe.

"If you had been listing instead of yelling at me you should already know," Nicholas complained. "But yes, Scott McCall is your newborn beta."

"And he knows what he can do?"

"Yes," Nicholas answered. Derek was on his way to say something but stopped as both heard a sound in the forest outside the house somewhere on their property. "It's him," Nicholas said and smelled the beta in the air.

"I will go and cheek, you stay here." Before Nicholas could protest, Derek was out of the house.

"What am I? Your pet?" He questioned and took up his phone as it had started to ring. Unknown blinking on the screen and with a sigh, Nicholas answered.

"Nicholas Hale, here?"

 _"Hi, Nico!"_ Someone yelled on the other line and Nicholas had to hold the phone away from his ear until the person didn't yell anymore. _"I was wondering if you would like to come over and have some fun,"_ Lydia said, not yelling in his ear this time.

"Lydia Martin, how did you get my number?" Nicholas asked and ignored her question.

 _"I have my ways, so what do you say?"_ Lydia reply, ignoring his question too.

"Well," _'Derek said I would wait here, but why should I?'_ "What do you mean with fun?"

 _"I think you have the quite imaginal mind to figure out that yourself."_ She said and Nicholas could really feel the seducing tone she used. _'She can't be serious... she has a boyfriend, right? Shit, since when do I care if she has one or not?'_

"Just give me an address and I will be there in no time," Nicholas told her and twenty minutes later he was outside of Lydia's giant house.

 _'Wow,'_ Nicholas thought as he walked up to the door. There was no doubt the Martins would actually be as rich as the Hales if the Hales actually had to buy cars, food and everything human needs to survive and Werewolf didn't. Nicholas was on his way to knock then the door opened and Lydia stood with a hand up against the door and the other on her waist.

"I don't know if I should be happy or worried that the Queen of Beacon Hills wants me to come over," Nicholas said as he entered the house.

"Why would you be worried?" Lydia asked with a happy smile and close the door behind him, as he took his leather jacket with the hoodie off.

"I don't know, you tell me," Nicholas said with a smile as he walked into a kitchen. He looked around the first floor with Lydia following him and telling him what they used some of the rooms for.

"And this is my room." They ended the guide with Lydia opening her door and letting him in.

"Nice," Nicholas said and took a quick round in the room before stopping by the bed. "Butterflies?" He asked and looked on the wall over the bed.

"They glow in the dark," Lydia stated, her smile not fading for a second since he came.

Nicholas smiled and turn around to meet her gaze, but was surprised to see Lydia being right behind him with her hands already going up for his stomach.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" _'Why did I ask that!'_ Nicholas took a step back and wasn't ready when he fell down on the bed.

"I think we both know you won't tell anyone, plus he was busy. So, do you want to talk more, or..." Lydia didn't finish as she came up on the bed and leaned down to touch her lips with his. It wasn't a kiss, it was more like she was teasing him as she pulled back and went to bite his ear instead. Her hands had already made its way under his shirt.

"Sorry," Nicholas smirked and pushed them over so he was lying above, "I usually like to be on top." It didn't, however, last for long.

"I wouldn't think so," Lydia told him and rolled them around, "my house, my rules." Nicholas looked defenseless at her, but a grin quickly grew and as she leaned down, he leaned up to kiss her. He took one hand up around her back to pull her body closer and the other to the back of her head to make the kiss ass deep as he could. His shirt was off in seconds and soon hers was too.

Lydia who sat on him, start to take his belt off but didn't come far as Nichola's phone started to ring.

"Ignore it," Lydia ordered him with a low sexy voice and softly bit on his ear.

"I would love to," He said and really meant it, "but you can't tell me what to do, Princess." He smiled and took the phone to his ear, having read the Id he answered, "Hello, Angle."

 _"Oh God, Nick! I really need your help. Please say you know how to fix a car."_ Came Allison's hysterical voice.

"Wow, slow down," Nicholas told her and sat up, pushing Lydia off him who frown. "What happened?" He heard Allison take some deep breath before she answered with a more understandable speed.

 _"I hit a dog, but it's alright. I got it to the animal clinic, but now I'm stuck here as my car doesn't want to start."_ She explained. _"My father is going to kill me if I'm not home soon, please say you can fix a car. I can't afford to call a mechanic."_ Nicholas laughed a little as he got up from the bed and took his shirt off the floor. He ignored the look Lydia was giving him as he was just leaving her half-naked.

"I will be there in a sec." He told her and cut the line off.

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked as he opened her door.

"I'm going to help a friend, see you at school, Princess," Nicholas told her and was out of her room and on his motorbike before she even understood he had just ditched her.

* * *

The rain had stopped and Nicholas parked outside the animal clinic. Allison and Scott came out once he was on his motorbike and walked up to the clinic.

"McCall?"

"Hale?" Nicholas raised an eyebrow. _'Does he works at an animal clinic? Funny.'_

"Is this the car?" He asked and pointed at the only car parked on the place. Allison nodded and walk to open it, letting Nicholas have a look under its hood. He smiled as he found the problem fast. He took a lid off from the engine and dried it off with his shirt arm. "There you go," Nicholas put the lit back.

Allison turned the keys and the car went on without problems. Nicholas closed the hood and lean against the car with his arms crossed.

"Thank you," Allison said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"No problems." He went back to his motorbike and waited for Allison to drive before him. Listing into their whisperings as Scott held the door up from his crush.

"I was wondering, would you like to go to that party on Friday with me, or are you and Nicholas going?" Scott asked, thinking Nicholas couldn't hear him.

"No, we're not," Allison answered. "I would love to." She then added before jumping into the car. Nicholas meet Scott's gaze.

"Don't think you have won her just yet, McCall," Nicholas told him with a grin before starting the engine and drive away from the parking lot after Allison.


	4. Chapter Thee

Chapter Three

Nicholas was dressed in a new set of lacrosse equipment as he stood at the side of the field and fixed his shoes. He could hear someone coming up beside him and by the smell of it, he knew who she was.

"So, are you going to explain why you just left?"

"Allison called me," Nicholas answered.

"And because she calls, you just have to run to her like a dog?" Lydia asked. Nicholas tensed as he shoots an angry look up at Lydia.

"I helped her because something happened and friends help each other." He said angry, making Lydia raise an eyebrow. "But what do you know about friendship, Princess? You just use everyone to gain something, isn't that right, Miss. Perfect?" _'After all, we are more similar than you think.'_

Lydia looked ready to yell at him or slap him, but she didn't and instead put on a fake smile and tilted her head to the side. "Must have touched a nerve," she half laughed, "You left because you like Allison. Sorry to say it, but she is going with Scott McCall to the party and you, you will be going alone."

"Why do you think I am coming?" Nicholas asked, holding himself back from hissing or snap at her. _'She really knows how to play.'_

"Because you are like all the other eighteen years," she answered easy, "don't forget to come on time." She turned on her heel so her hair smacked upon his face, leaving her scent on him which he found annoying to get away. Still, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Hale!" The coach yelled. "On the field now!" Nicholas took his stick and run out on the field, starting to warm up while waiting for the tray out to start.

"Scott! Scott, wait up." Nicholas stopped to throw around with a ball as he spotted Scott walking over with Stiles in his heels. _"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the Lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"_

 _'Are they investigating what attacked the dead body?'_

 _"Stiles, I gotta go,"_ Scott told his friend and left.

 _"Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was!"_ Stiles yelled after him, but too late said, _"It was a wolf,"_ as Scott already was on the field. Stiles looked around and his gaze caught Nicholas. With a smirk, Nicholas turned away and walked over to the coach as he had blown his whistle.

"Let's go! Gather round! Bring it in, come on! Come on! Got a question, McCall?" Nicholas who was watching Scott saw he had waved to Allison who had come walking over the field to sit down beside Lydia who held her a seat.

"What?" Scott asked.

"You raised your hand. You have a question?"

"Oh, no. I was just, uh Nothing. Sorry." _'What can anyone see in him?'_

"Okay," the coach continued, "You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most Iikely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend Ioves ya! Huh? Everything else is cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me what you got!" He told them and Nicholas like all the others run out to the field.

Nicholas took a place behind Jackson and in front of Scott. Catching the ball when it came flying and start to run across the field only to make a pass out of nowhere to Jackson who caught it and made a goal after knocking Scott down to the ground. _'Nice.'_

Scott came to his feet and anger in his eyes as they were watching Jackson. _'Let's get some action, McCall.'_

Nicholas ran back to his place and backed a little to come closer the goal. Both Jackson and Scott went down to get ready for the ball and the second the whistle blew off, Scott came running with the ball forwards his goal.

He dodged and came around one player after the other until he jumped over three players and was on his way to shoot. That was when Nicholas started the game and run right into him at the same time the ball flew to the goal. It missed and hit the goal corner.

"McCall, Hale!" the coach yelled. "What are you two doing, this isn't a wrestling game!"

"I was just trying to make the shot," Scott answered as he stood up.

"I was just trying to tackle Scott," Nicholas answered.

"Well, you both succeed." The coach told them and his angry face turn into a smile. "You both did it, you two are in the first line."

* * *

The loud music was shaking the ground and it made Nicholas deaf from there he stood in the shadows of a tree outside of Lydia's house. What it looked like, it was one of those 'the party of your life' in the house and standing outside and watch was the most boring thing Nicholas could do, but Derek had asked him and even if he wasn't happy about it, he waited. Plus, he had a plan of his own.

It took time but it was worth it as soon Scott and Allison came in a car and entered Lydia's house together. Both dressed in nice cloth and Nicholas start to concentrate on Allison's heartbeat to be able and locate her in the house.

Not long after the couple had entered, Scott came running out, panic and he was clearly fighting against the wolf. Allison soon came and that's when Nicholas made his move and walked out of the shadows and stood beside her.

"And I who didn't think an angel could look more beautiful than she already was." He said and made her jump.

"Nick, you really have to stop doing that." Nicholas titled his head to the side.

"Why? I thought you girls like to get a compliment every once in awhile."

"I meant the part with just appearing from nowhere!" Allison clarified.

"Ah, right. What about I pay you back with a dance." Nicholas asked and held a hand out for her.

"I can't, I'm searching for-"

"Scott?" Nicholas cut her off. "He left. I saw him struggle with the car before leaving half running while I was on the phone." He lied easy with a serious face to show his empathy for her.

"No, he must have forgotten something or- maybe something happened," Allison said, clearly not wanting to believe her date had abandoned her.

"I'm sorry, Angle," Nicholas told her and took her hand, making her look up at him. He kissed the back of her hand and sent a small smile to her. "One dance, if Scott's not back after it, I will drive you home if you wish."

"I don't know-"

"Just one." Nicholas cut her off and took the lead back to the house. They passed Lydia who was more than shocked to see Nicholas and Allison, together. Nicholas sent her a wink before pulling Allison out to the dance floor on the back side.

He started to dance to the music and Allison did too, but her moves weren't natural and Nicholas could see she was thinking more than she was dancing.

"Angle, if something happened to Scott, he would say something and not just leave you," Nicholas told her. He took her other hand too and walked closer so their bodies touched and he pulled her with him when he was swinging to the music. "He is stupid if he just left you here," Nicholas whispered into her ear.

"But what if-"

"Stop, no more talking about McCall. You said yes to a dance with me, not Scott." Nicholas cut her off and made her spin around. She looked like she wanted to protest, but instead just let him dance around with her.

* * *

An half hours later, Scott hadn't came back and Nicholas convinced Allison to let him drive her home. Her jacket still in the backseat when she thanked him for the ride and walked up to her house.

"You know, he must be the slowest werewolf I ever have meet." Nicholas complained as he sat in a tree with Derek who sat and held an eye on the forest around them, ready for anything.

"He's here." Derek said after a while and before jumping down, he turned to Nicholas. "Stay here and keep watch." He ordered and didn't give Nicholas a chance to protest. _'Am I a stupid guard dog now?'_

"What did you do with her? What did Nicholas take her?" Came Scott's yelling loud enough for Nicholas almost hearing him without his enhanced hearing.

"She is save," Derek answered. "Nicholas drove her somewhere safe from you."

"What did you do to her?"

The sound of footstep coughed Nicholas attention and he stood up straight, looking around.

"Hunters," he whispered and heard Derek silent Scott. The footsteps came closer and closer.

"Too late, they already here, run!" Derek told Scott and was gone with a blink of an eye. Scott however didn't come far as an light arrow came flying and then another made him stuck to a tree.

"Take him," the obviously leader of the tree hunters said as they walked beneath Nicholas.

"You are so paying me back for this," Nicholas muttered before jumping down from the tree and land on one man, knocking him unconscious and then tackle the other before disappearing again as his attack had given Derek time to help Scott.

They all tree run away from the hunters and Nicholas stopped beside Derek.

"I'm so going to have you buy an apartment for me when all this is over." Nicholas complained and then looked down on Scott who was leaning against a tree and had his bloody arm in his free hand.

"Who were they?"

"Hunters," Derek answered and let Nicholas add, "Their kind has been hunting us for centuries."

"Use? You mean you! You two did this to me! This is all your fault!" _'If only I could make betas, what a dream.'_

"Is it really that bad, Scott?" Derek asked. "That you can see better, hear much clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You have been given something most people would kill for." Nicholas snorted, but Derek portended to not hear him.

"I don't want it." Scott said and Nicholas raised and eyebrow.

"Trust me, you will and you are gonna need time me to learn how to control it. So you are with use now, Scott." Derek said and bend down to his level. "You and I, we are brothers now."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Nicholas walked with his hands in his jacket-pocket at the side of the lacrosse field. It was filled with players. Nicholas didn't have any lacrosse equipment on or stick, which caught the coach's attention. He came over and stopped him from walking past.

"Why aren't you on the field, in lacrosse equipment and with a stick in your hand?" The coach asked, or more yelled at him.

"I'm not playing, coach," Nicholas replied.

"Whoa, you are in the first line, you have to play."

"No, you made me the first line, I never said I wanted it." Nicholas clarified.

"But you are on the team?" the coach asked unsure, "right?" Nicholas just gave him a smile as an answer, before walking around him and over to the bench there Lydia Martin sat with her phone up to her nose.

Nicholas looked around, not spotting Allison anywhere and the training started. He walked over to Lydia and without asking for permission, took a seat beside her.

"You boyfriend really seem to love this game," Nicholas commented as Jackson tackled a guy.

"And the love-struck guy comes back," Lydia sighed not even looking up at him. "What do you want, Nico?" _'Nico? that's a first.'_

"First off, don't call me Nico," Nicholas replied, leaning to the side closer to her. "It's Nick if anything."

"Well, I don't really care," Lydia replied and tapped on her phone. "I have the right to call you what I want. You can't arrest me for calling you Nico instead of Nick." Nicholas snorted a laugh. _'Point taken,'_ he shook his head and turned his gaze back to the field.

"What do you know about Scott McCall?" Nicholas then questioned her and turn his gaze back to her.

"Why do you think I know anything about him?" Nicholas leans his head back and smiled.

"Because we both know you have set your eyes on him like you had on me," Nicholas answered. "Lydia Martin, the popular girl who dates the school's most popular guy. You are on top, Lydia. Jackson... he is going down, you and I both know it. If Scott becomes more popular, he will be your target even if Allison and he are dating. It would only be smart of you to know a little about the new all start, and you Lydia Martin is smarter than others thinks."

Lydia stared at him, she said nothing as she just stared at the smirk he had and the way his eyes seem to see right through her. For a second, his eyes turned purple, and Lydia blinked.

"Right," she hesitated, unsure if she had really seen what she had seen but shook the thought away. "All I know is that he lives with his mother who works in the hospital, he always hangs out with the sheriff's son and isn't the smartest kid in school," Lydia answered.

"Then you and I wondering the same thing," Nicholas commented, _'What the hell does Allison see in the guy?'_

A scream of pain cut through the air and they both turn their attention back to the field there now Jackson was on the ground, having a pain as he held his arm into him. Lydia called his name and run down, but Nicholas spotted Scott running away from the field with a guy he knew was the sheriff's son, Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

Nicholas followed the beta and entered the boy's dress room just in time to see Stiles running to the door and Scott being above the lockers and ready to jump on him and kill. Nicholas meet Scott's yellow eyes and his own turned too. Getting a deep shape of purple glowing.

"Holy shit..." Stiles cried out but did nothing as he watched the two werewolves having a staring contest.

"You can attack me, Scott, but you won't win. First off, you just a newborn beta." Nicholas warned him. "Second, I'm above your league, Mr. McCall. I always seem to wonder what someone like Allison sees in you." the moment her name left his lips, Scott jumped to attack. Nicholas was faster and before Scott could dig his claws into him, he took the fire extinguisher and shot at Scott with it. Forcing him to back away and turn back to human. "I hate newborns, always think they are invincible," Nicholas muttered low for himself.

Nicholas walked over to Scott and use the fire extinguisher one more time to make sure he had calm down.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," Scott said and Stiles jumped into the conversation.

"Sorry, but were you following us?"

"If I hadn't you would be dead now," Nicholas said and Stiles started to scratch the back of his head.

"Point taken." Nicholas nodded and looked back at Scott.

"You really shouldn't play the game on Saturday, not if you don't plan on killing everyone," Nicholas said and use the fire extinguisher one more time before giving it to Stiles and left.

* * *

Nicholas walked down the school hallway the next day and saw Allison. He grew a smile to his lips and walked over to her.

"Hello, Angle."

"Nick! Be a normal person and stop jumping up like that!" Allison complained as she closed her locker.

"Like what?"

"Like out of nowhere and scare me," Allison answered.

"Who scared you?" Someone else asked and the two turn to see Lydia coming and walk up to stand beside Nicholas, a boy from the lacrosse team with her.

"Nothing," Allison answered at the same time Nicholas said, "Who are you?"

"Nico, that's not a way to talk to a friend," Lydia said with a teasing tone to him. "Allison, meet Adam, he is on the lacrosse team. Great guy." _'What the hell?'_

"Hi, I'm Allison, nice to meet you." Adam shook Allison's hand and Nicholas took the moment to take Lydia by her arm and pull her away from them, saying they just had to discuss something.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nicholas asked Lydia once they were on the other side of the hallway.

"What? Scared that Allison will like one of the boys I introduce her to and you will have more competition?" Lydia asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What- wait, did you say 'one of the boys'? How many have you introduced her to today?"

"Well, someone is jealous," Lydia said in a matter of fact tone. Nicholas snorted and was going to reply when he saw Scott who stared at Allison who still talked with Adam.

"I see," Nicholas smiled, "angry that your boyfriend is going to make the team lose their first game of the season? God, that would make you, Lydia Martin date the captain of a loser team."

"Shut up, Nico," Lydia ordered him, her teasing face had turned angry. "At least I don't follow after a girl who already has someone."

"Sadly, but Scott and Allison aren't dating yet, and even if they did, what stops me from doing what you do? Play and win."

Lydia snorted and turn her heel, leaving with again smacking her hair up in Nicholas' face.

 _'Well that was fun,'_ Nicholas turn and looked at Scott and Allison, or more Scott as Allison was leaving him. Scott noticed him and walked over, taking a grip on Nicholas' shirt and pressing him up against the lockers.

"Stay the hell away from her," Scott warned him, "tell Derek too. She doesn't know anything." Nicholas laughed.

"Easy, McCall," Nicholas said and took a grip around his hands, forcing him to let go and back a few steps. While fixing his shirt, he looked around to see people staring at them. "What are you all staring at?" He asked and they fast started to walk again and leave him and Scott alone.

"I don't know what you are playing at, but stay away from her."

"Maybe she doesn't know about us, but her family does." Nicholas told him and with no shock or anger coming from him Nicholas knew, "but you already knew that, don't you? It was Allison's father what shot you the night."

"I'm warning you, Nicholas." A growl escaped Scott's throat and Nicholas could only laugh.

"It's not me you have to worry about, Scott. I won't hurt. Not yet anyway." Nicholas told him and clapped him on the shoulder before leaving the beta to cool off.

* * *

Nicholas sat in the room Derek had given him and had a ball he used to throw into the wall and catch it again. At the same time, he was tapping on his phone. He was bored and had no thought of doing all the stupid homework he had gotten from school. He could hear Derek in the house, walking around on the second floor.

The sound of cars quickly disturbed the silent and Nicholas jumped up to his feet. Two days of boredom, and now he heard police cars outside.

"Uncle Derek!" Nicholas yelled and rushed out into the hall. He was on his way up the stairs when the doors suddenly smashed opened and guns were pointed at him.

"Put your hands above your head!" a man yelled, the sheriff of Beacon Hills. "Now!"

Nicholas was frozen and slowly did as he was told. Once he had his hands up into the air, one of the policemen come over and took his hands to put handcuffs on him. He was pressed down to the ground and while he was pulled up again and pushed out of the door, the others made their way around the house and soon they found Derek.

Nicholas was pushed into a car and saw Derek enter another. Looking around, he saw the grave had been buried up and at the forest stood Scott McCall. _'Great, I wasted time on that grave.'_

He then saw Stiles walking over and jump into the car Derek was in, but he wasn't given the chance to listen into their conversations as the car door open and one of the policemen, or more policewoman, started the car and drove to the police station.

"Alright, listen," the Sheriff said, "we just dig up a body on your uncle's property and it just so happened to be a body we have been searching for. And you, you appear out of nowhere for some days ago. Now, what do you think that sounds like?"

Nicholas stared at his hands on the table. He was moving them around and played with the handcuffs what held them to the table. He didn't answer. He didn't say anything and more importantly, he made sure to hear Derek's heartbeat and in case he would say something.

"Dammit, you have nothing to say about the body we found?"

"You?" Nicholas asked, speaking for the first time since they took him in. "If I remember, it wasn't you that found that body, it was your son and his best friend. Both trespass on my uncle's property."

"Are you threatening my son, Mr. Hale?" the Sheriff asked. Nicholas looked up at him, leaning back in his chair and smirking.

"No, not yet." He answered. "You see, my uncle always thinks I am so cold and play around with people who don't deserve it. Sure, I like to have fun and I am quite good at playing all nice and the good boy, but something you should know, Sheriff, I'm not an Angle. I lie, I play and I take what I want. That body you found, that body was my mother and I promise you, if I find the killer before you do, I won't give it a pain-free dead."

Silent filled the room and the Sheriff stared at Nicholas as to read if he was faking or told him the truth.

"I will be back," he said and left. Nicholas looked at the wall with the long mirror on it, he smiled at the reflection of himself and then turn his gaze back to his hands on the table.

* * *

It took time, but soon a woman opened the door and let him free from the handcuffs. Nicholas stood up and meet Derek outside.

"They have found proof of an animal killing your mother and they have been able to identify her too," Derek informed Nicholas who nodded.

"Great, are we going to watch McCall's game?"

"Are you up for it?"

"To maybe just hit the kid that put me in jail for a whole day, I would just love to pay back," Nicholas answered and smiled.

* * *

Derek and Nicholas came back to the lacrosse field to find it empty for except a guy who was no other than Jackson. They stared at each other until Nicholas rolled his eyes and Derek lead them away.

"What's your plan, Uncle Derek?" Nicholas asked as they walked back to the Hale house. "I mean, are you just going to train the beta and hope he will be able to help you fight against an Alpha?"

"My plan is my plan," Derek answered, "What's your plan? Why play with that Argent girl when you know as much as I do we both are dead if she tells her parents about you." Nicholas snorted.

"I for a first enjoy having a little fun."

"You are playing with fire."

"Isn't that what we are best at?" Nicholas asked. "I mean, Hale and fire have some history." Out of nowhere, Derek took a grip of Nicholas' shirt and pressed him up against a tree. "You and Scott really aren't that different from one another," Nicholas said with a grin.

"You can try and fool everyone, Nicholas, but we both know the only person you care about is yourself and that will never change."

"You know me too well, don't you?" Nicholas asked. "We have a deal, Derek, when that deal is over, I might leave without hurting someone, or maybe I leave the town all bloody."

"What do you want?"

"For now? I want to get the pack stop follow me, I want to be free and the only way for me to be free is to help you become strong enough to defeat more than one Alpha."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

It was dark and the air was filled with blood. It had been an attack, that much was easy to read. The bus was looking unharmed on the outside and the only thing bad was blood on the windows and the dirt.

Nicholas, careful with where he stepped, walked closer to the buss and entered to have a better look inside. He was surprised to found someone else already on the bus.

"Stiles, where is Scott?" Nicholas asked and made Stiles jump as he stood straight up again.

"I- He... ugh..." Stiles scratched the back of his head and looked around for anything to help him. "I could ask you the same thing." He ended up asking and Nicholas snorted as he took a quick look around.

"Derek wanted me to take a look."

"Right, Derek- of course, he told you to-"

"Asked." Nicholas cut off. "I'm not his dog, I just didn't have anything else to do." _'Plus, the faster Derek gets stronger the faster he will help me.'_

"So, Derek didn't attack the bus driver?" Stiles asked and too late understood what he had said. "I mean-"

"No," Nicholas cut him off. "You and Scott still think I and Derek are the bad ones here, don't you?"

"No, of course not!" Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "Maybe... yes."

"Good to know," Nicholas said and start to make his way out. Stiles stood frozen for awhile until he ran after.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

"First I'm going to the hospital," Nicholas answered. "Shouldn't you be with Scott?" Stiles looked unsure as he followed Nicholas over the school ground.

"Yeah, well, he is on a double date with Allison, Jackson, and Lydia."

"Your heart skipped a beat," Nicholas told Stiles and stopped when Stiles did to look at him in question. "Your heart skipped when you said, Lydia." Nicholas clarified and smiled. "Someone has a crush."

"I don't and did you just listen to my heartbeat?"

"I'm not like Scott or Derek and my senses are more edged than there's," Nicholas explained. "And right now, I wouldn't want to miss anything."

"Right, you are investigating the bus and all," Stiles said and they fell into silence. "So who attacked the bus driver if it wasn't you or Derek?" Stiles asked, unable to retain himself. "What are you? How does this supernatural world works? Are there vampires?"

"Listen," Nicholas stopped and made Stiles almost walk into him, "I would love to talk with you and all, maybe we could paint each other's nails too, but I have to reach the only hopeful mental victim, so sorry if I don't really answer your questions." He told Stiles and started to walk again, but Stiles stopped him again.

"Fine, then I drive." He yelled. "We go to the hospital and on the way, you answer my questions."

"Why? I could always walk."

"True, but you want Scott and I to trust you and Derek? Why not start with helping each other." _'Human's so naive, but, he isn't stupid.'_

"Drive me to the hospital and don't stand in my way," Nicholas warned and walk over to Stiles' Jeep and sat down in the passenger seat. Stiles looked happy as he ran around and took a seat behind the wheel before driving off to the Hospital.

* * *

"So, tell me about werewolves." Stiles requested and with a sigh, Nicholas answered.

"There are three kinds of werewolves. Alpha, Beta, and Omega. An Alpha is the leader of a pack of werewolves. It is the strongest, most powerful."

"Sound kind," Stiles comment and Nicholas turn to glare at him before continuing.

"Betas are members of a pack and, because of this association, they are considered stronger than Omegas. An Omega is the "lone wolf", existing without a pack or an Alpha. They are the weakest ones."

"So, what's Scott?" Stiles asked. "An Omega?"

"No, right now a beta as he just has been bitten and technically not left a pack to stroll around on his own," Nicholas answered.

"And Derek? What attacked the bus driver and what're you?"

"Derek is somewhat an Omega for the time and what I and Derek know, it's an Alpha who is after Scott," Nicholas said. "An Alpha has the power to turn a human into a werewolf, he is the one who bit Scott, not me, not Derek.

"And you?" Stiles asked once Nicholas had stopped for a longer pause.

"I'm nothing like them. I'm not a werewolf."

"Then what are you? A vampire?" Nicholas snorted.

"Vampires only exists in your fantasy world, and to what I am, you aren't ready to understand even if I told you."

"Fine don't tell me," Stiles muttered and let silence fill the car again until he broke it with a new question. "How do you- or Derek control it? I mean, Scott loses the control for a lot of times, how come Derek doesn't run around and turns?"

"That's something Scott will have to ask Derek about." Nicholas answered, "we're here."

"Oh, right," Stiles said and almost missed the turn into the parking lot. "Want me to come with you? You know as a backup." Stiles asked once Nicholas came out of his Jeep. Nicholas actually laughed a little at his question.

"Listen I'm not a werewolf as you know, I am much more dangerous," 'or I would normally be if I had bonded,' "I think I can take care of myself."

"Geez, I was just asking."

* * *

The hospital was filled with people, but for Nicholas, it wasn't hard to just walk right in without anyone paying much attention of the hooded eighteen. He walked right past most of the workers until the found the room there Garrison Myers had been placed.

Nicholas entered the room and felt something tickle on his back neck. With a sigh, Nicholas turned around and walked over to the door he had just walked in through and opened it to find Stiles standing there, bend forward to look throw the keyhole. People hadn't played him much attention jet as not many were in the hallway. Nicholas was fast to pull the human teen in.

"Don't touch anything." He ordered Stiles before walking over to Garrison Myers and cheek the list of his journal what hang on his bed.

"So, are you like going to kill him or?"

"I thought I told you to be silent," Nicholas said annoyed and walked over to the man.

"Actually you told me to not touch anything." Stiles corrected and walked over to check the journal too. Nicholas gave him a look and he let go of the journal. "Right, sorry." Nicholas shook his head and went back to focus on Garrison Myers.

Nicholas put his hand on Garrison Myers and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked after seconds with nothing happening. "Someone can come anytime."

"Stiles, I'm trying to concentrate," Nicholas told hissed at him.

"Oh, right, sorry... is this a wolf thing or-"

"Stiles, shut up." Nicholas snapped and went back to concentrating, but was cut off again, this time by his phone start to call. "Great, come on," Nicholas said and left the room, Stiles following him while he picked up his phone. "Yes, what?"

 _"Did you found out anything?"_ Derek asked through the line.

"No, I couldn't concentrate enough." Nicholas half yelled. He walked fast and didn't slow down making Stiles half running beside him. "His mind is all too messy, I think you have to wake him up yourself, Derek."

 _"Alright, thanks for trying."_

"Thank me, with keeping your part of the deal." Nicholas snorted and cut the line.

"What was that about? Is Derek going to kill him? What deal?" Stiles started to ask the second he had hit the red button.

"Why do you think we want to kill the man?" Nicholas yelled as he stopped and faced Stiles with a half annoying half confused look. "We want information, Stiles, because just like you, we don't know who the Alpha is." Nicholas started to walk again. Stiles follow.

"So you're not going to kill him? What about that deal you talked about and-"

"Stiles," Nicholas yelled and stopped again, "Shut up!" This time, Stiles backed as Nicholas' eyes had shifted. When he noticed, he calmed himself down and close his eyes to open them again, but like human eyes. "Get home, I have a hunt to start," Nicholas told him without yelling, but his voice demanding before he started to run away from the parking lot and out to the woods.

* * *

Three hours and twenty minutes was the time it took for Nicholas to keep the trace of the Alpha up. He had run through the whole forest and around the whole Beacon Hill. It all, however, ended up in disaster as in the middle of the night, Nicholas ran out on a road to cross it, but instead was hit by a car he hadn't seen.

He landed on the ground after the impact pushing him down to the ground. It wasn't hard as the driver had slowed down in the last minute, but landing on the ground had hit quite hard.

"Oh God, what are- Nico?" Nicholas looked up at the girl who had come running out from the car and sighed as he saw who had hit him with a car.

"Lydia, I should have guessed it was you who tried to kill me." He said sarcastically and came to his feet slowly.

"SO it's all my fault now? I wasn't the one who just ran out on a road, which leads to the question; what the hell are you doing running around in the middle of the night?" Nicholas was on his way to answer when he noticed it.

"It's gone." He muttered and took in the sent around them. "Dammit."

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing, I was just- ran." Nicholas lied and turn his attention back to Lydia.

"Why?" Lydia raised an eyebrow. "Something happened?"

"I-" Nicholas started. "I had a fight with my uncle and just thought I had to clear my mind."

"Oh, alright," Lydia said and bought the lie. _'what the hell did I say that?_ ', "So where exactly are you planning to go?" _'Shit, shit, shit.'_

"I don't really know, maybe I just-"

"If you need a place to crash for the night, my house is free." Lydia cut him off. "My parents are away for the week, so I can let you stay on the couch."

"Couch?" Nicholas echoed, his mind was spinning around. _'I have to contact Derek, shit, why did I lose the track!'_

"Yes," Lydia answered unsurely, "you do know what a couch-"

"Yes," Nicholas snapped, "I do know what a couch is and thanks for the offer, but I better get back." He started to walk back to the direction of the Hale house.

"Are you sure? You sounded like you didn't want to go back."

"Thanks for the offer, Martin," Nicholas said and smirked before running back in between the trees and disappeared from her sight.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

It had taken time, but it was worth it. Nicholas and Derek found a trace of the Alpha and they were close. They walked around between some abandoned warehouse and looked for a sign what the Alpha had been there.

"Here!" Derek called and bend down to look closer on some blood on the ground. "It's its"

Nicholas with his hoodie on kneeled beside Derek and took the sent of the blood in, however, his attention flew up as he caught a stronger scent.

"Derek!" Nicholas yelled and nodded up to a building where a huge beast with red eyes was trying to escape.

"Run," Derek said and like if it was a race and the gun had been shot the start, both the Hales take off after the Alpha.

Jumping and running, they used everything they had around them to fast get up on the closes roof and run after the Alpha.

Nicholas was first to jump over to another roof and get closer to the Alpha. A gunshot was heard and he stopped. Looking back, Derek was nowhere to be seen.

"Derek?" Nicholas said in a whisper. He threw a look of the direction the Alpha had taken, but it was obvious he had no chance catching up with it now. "Shit!" Nicholas hissed low and run back.

He slid over the last meter of the roof before falling down and making a somersault on the ground where he landed.

"Derek?" Nicholas saw Derek on the ground and walked over to him. Taking his arm over his shoulder he helped him up.

"I'm fine," Derek complain. "I will heal."

"Right, just let's get out of here. I lost the Alpha." Derek nodded in acknowledgment and Nicholas helped him up to his feet.

* * *

Nicholas smiled as he stopped by her locker and got her attention.

"Hi, Angle."

"Nicholas." She greeted him back. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know," Nicholas started, "trying to ask a girl out."

"Who?" Allison quickly demanded to know. Nicholas laughed and leaned against her locker. He threw a look around them before answering her.

"Allison, wanna go out with me?" Her eyes widen and she stared at him as if she was unsure she had heard right or what to answer and say.

"Em, Nick..." she started and was going to tell him about Scott when Jackson came over instead. Saving Allison from answering.

"Hey, Hale," Jackson said and walked over to Nicholas.

"What do you want?" Nicholas asked, unable to hide his dislike and annoyance at the kid who interrupted them.

"Your Uncle is here, he is searching for you and Scott." _'Oh, great!'_

"I will see you later, Angle," Nicholas told Allison and nodded for Jackson to lead the way. He did as requested and they found Derek in the hallway, leaning against a wall and looking pale and sick. "Derek?" Nicholas asked and walked over to him once he got the sight of him. "Derek?" he repeated and hit him a little on his cheek to weak him up.

"What's wrong with him?" Jackson asked. "Have he taken something? Why did he want to talk to Scott? Are you giving him something?"

"What?" Nicholas asked and looked up at Jackson.

"It's obvious you and your Uncle must be giving McCall something. No one just gets that good at lacrosse and you, no one just quit playing once they are in the first line." Nicholas sigh.

"You mean steroids."

"No, Girl Scout Cookies," Jackson said sarcastically. "What the hell do you think I'm talking about? By the way, whatever it is you're selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. He looks like a wreck."

"You are accusing the wrong persons," Nicholas told him. "Now get back to your girlfriend instead of playing some policeman," Nicholas told him and was going to help Derek up, but Jackson stopped him.

"No, we aren't done-" before he could finish, Nicholas took a grip around his neck and pressed him to the lockers. His claws had come out and scratched his back.

"Go home, Jackson," Nicholas ordered him and let go. Bending down and take Derek's arm around his neck, to help him stand up before walking out from the school. Leaving Jackson alone in the hallway.

* * *

Nicholas got Derek out of the school, but a problem came up. _'I can't take him on my bike,'_ Nicholas looked around for some kind of solutions, and that was when he saw Stiles who walked to his jeep. _'Do I have a choice?'_ Nicholas pulled Derek closer to keep him more balanced before pulling him with over to the jeep.

"What the hell!" Stiles yelled when he sat in his car and was going to start the energy. Nicholas stood with Derek over his shoulder in front of his jeep and walked around to the passenger door. He didn't care to ask or say anything and just opened the door and pulled Derek in. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"You see this," Nicholas said and took Derek's arm and pulled his jacket up. Stiles looked ready to vomit or faint when he saw the mark. "he has been shoot and it was filled with mistletoe. I need to know what bullet they used."

"Oh great, who shoot him then?"

"I don't know, but the Argent should," Nicholas answered.

"Wow, what do plan? Just sneak into a hunters dent, find the bullet and leave without a scrap?"

"Something like that," Nicholas snorted and closed the door once Derek was set. "You are going to call Scott."

"What?"

"Scott! Your best friend? He and Allison are going home to her and study after school." Nicholas said. "You are going to call him, tell him to hold Allison busy so I can get in."

"Oh great, great plan! Just one little problem, how the hell do you plan on finding one special bullet in a house that must be filled with them?"

"I have my ways," Nicholas said and looked around, notice Allison's car was gone, "Call Scott Stiles, and take Derek somewhere."

"Wait, what?" Stiles asked, but too late as Nicholas already had started to jog away.

* * *

Nicholas reached the Argent's house and lucky him, he could only hear two heartbeats. Allison and Scott. Hopping what Stiles had reached Scott, Nicholas climbed up on the roof and jumped in through an opened door on the second floor. He landed on the floor with ease and walked to the door.

Scott and Allison were near, Nicholas could hear them from Allison's room.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Nicholas stopped, he froze in the hallway as he could hear Allison and Scott talking.

 _"Um, nothing,"_ Scott replied. _'He must know I'm here, then.'_ Nicholas continued to walk down the hall and to the first floor. _"I just I don't wanna make you feel like you have to do something you don't wanna do."_ Nicholas rolled his eyes as he continued to listen to the two lovebirds. 'Why does he complain?'

"I'm not doing anything I don't want to do." Came Allison's reply once Nicholas reached a door to the garage. He opened the door slowly and closed it again when he couldn't catch the sent what was similar to Derek's wound.

 _"Are you? You're seriously asking me that question?"_ Nicholas walked down another hall and that was when he stopped, he caught the sent and rushed into another room, a guest room.

A phone went off and made Nicholas jump, thinking it was his before he understood it was Scott's.

 _"Are you going to answer that?"_ Allison asked. Nicholas closed the door to the guest room and walked over to the bed, taking a backpack out from under it.

 _"Yeah, it's probably just Stiles." 'Well, the kid is obviously going to faint soon with a to be a dead man beside him.' "It'll go to voicemail. Eventually. Wait! Um Uh, yeah, I should answer it now."_

Finally, Nicholas found a black box in the bag and took it up. He looked around in it, seeing all the bullets he took up a little smaller box and there it was. A bullet was missing and they were all smelling.

 _"Nicholas?"_ Scott's voice whispered and Nicholas could hear he was in the hall upstairs.

"What?" Nicholas asked and put everything back as it was, expect a bullet he put in his pocket.

 _"What the hell are you doing here?" 'Guess Stiles didn't reach him then.'_

"Derek is hurt and I needed a bullet," Nicholas answered and left the room. "Maybe if you answered your phone instead of being all over heels for an Argent, you would know." Nicholas walked up the stairs and saw Scott in the hall. Allison was still in her room.

"You are in love with her too, you're just jealous." Scott hissed in a whisperer. Nicholas held back a laugh as he walked back to the room he came in through.

"I think she is good to look at and fun to play with," Nicholas corrected him, "I never said I was in love or wanted her in that way." Scott seemed to freeze. "She is an Argent, McCall. Girls like her, you can only use in a game. The love between the two of you? A relationship? You are so naive, what will happen when she becomes a hunter? When she learns about what you are?"

"Stay away from her, Nicholas. If you hurt her-"

"You what?" Nicholas cut him off and jumped out of the window, "I'm not here to meet the love of my life, if that even exists, I'm not here to have fun. Different from you, I plan to survive as long as I can." He jumped down from the roof and looked up. "Say hi to Angel from me." He said loud enough for Scott to hear with his enhanced hearing. He then started to run and took his phone up.

* * *

After getting the location of where Stiles had taken Derek, it didn't take long before Nicholas was in the Animal Clinic and pulled the bullet out to Derek to use.

"He's going to be fine," Nicholas said when Derek was back to normal and stood up. "Right, Uncle Derek?" Derek groan.

"You took your time," he complained.

"I should have let you die," Nicholas muttered. He then turned to Stiles who was all pale and what it looked like, he wasn't alright. "I guess we should thank you," Nicholas snorted.

"Yeah, em... no problem, I'm just going to-" Stiles didn't finish as he rushed for the bathroom and both Derek and Nicholas could hear him vomit.

When he came back, they all stood in silent until Nicholas couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and left for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Stiles called after him, afraid to be left alone with Derek.

"Derek needs to rest, wait here until Scott comes. I'm going home to rest, I have to start tracking that stupid Alpha again."

"All by yourself?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, do you have supernatural senses? Can you run for hours without slowing down? Can you defend yourself?" Nicholas questioned and Stiles had no answer. "Just like I thought then, you are weak, better to stay out of the way."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"This feels so stupid."

The moon was up and the streets were empty and dark for except the jeep what stood on the side road. Stiles sat behind the wheel and was clearly restless as he couldn't stop drum with his fingers against the wheel. Nicholas, however, was more focused on the bag with candy. He couldn't remember when he has had the time to eat candy lately.

"Are we just going to sit here?" Stiles asked a second later. Nicholas didn't answer and took up another candy that he tried. "What's the point? Shouldn't we be out there and hunt down an Alpha like Scott and Derek?" Stiles questioned after another second. "Nick!"

"What?" Nicholas snapped and looked up at Stiles. "I'm just here because Derek asked me to and I have spent hours out there already," he nodded to the forest, then went back to look into the bag for more of that brown colored candy. "Plus, he broth me candy, want one?"

"What are you, three?" Stiles asked annoyed. Nicholas' expression turned to anger and his eyes glow purple as a low growl left his throat. "Sorry, sorry, I take it back." Nicholas turned back to normal with a smirk. They fell into silence again and shocking for Nicholas, Stiles was silence for a full minute before he spoke again. "Can't you like use your werewolf powers and track the Alpha down?"

"For the last time, Stiles, I'm not a werewolf!" Nicholas complained. "I have supernatural senses? Yes! Am I stronger and faster? Yes! I am a sort of wolf, but for the love for the little brain of yours, I'm NOT a werewolf!"

"Alright, no need to get all; wolf at me." Stiles joked, but Nicholas growl. "Then what are you? It's a little hard to know that if you don't tell anyone."

"If I tell you, I have to kill you."

"Haha," Stiles said, but meet Nicholas gaze. "You're not kidding, are you?" Nicholas snorted and took another candy. "Do you even know what you are?" Stiles started with the questions. "Do you have amnesia? Is someone after you? Hunting you?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a human with a brain!" Nicholas said sarcastically.

"Geez, I don't understand how the hell Allison would want to be friend with someone like you," Stiles muttered. Nicholas ignored him and pretended not to hear the obviously too loud though. "Who is after you? Why are they after you? Does this have something with the Alpha?"

"If it had anything with the alpha to do, I wouldn't be here," Nicholas answered. "but if you really have to know, a powerful, a very powerful pack who has hunted me for some years now. And to why, because of what I am. Just wait, they will come and you will understand."

"They are going to come here? A pack of werewolves? To Beacon Hills?"

"I just said that!" Nicholas snapped. "Now please go back to-" Nicholas cut himself off and Stiles saw how he seem to zoom out.

"What wrong?"

"Lydia."

"Lydia?" Stiles asked. "Like, Lydia Martin, Lydia?"

"Who else?" Nicholas asked angrily.

"Oh, I don't know. There are like hundreds of people whose name is Lydia."

"Oh God," Nicholas sighed and lean back, "I do wish there aren't more Stiles out there."

"It's not my fault that you can't be more specific!" Stiles complain. "I didn't know you knew Lydia- wait, how do you know her?"

"Stiles, just drive and shut up before I throw you out." Nicholas ignored his questions. "And don't say I can't do that because I won't hesitate to do it if you don't drive in less than five seconds." Nicholas cut him off before he even had the chance to open his mouth to form a word.

Stiles closed his mouth silently and hit the gas.

* * *

Stiles stopped the jeep just beside all the police cars, one of them being his dad's. The Sheriff saw his son and stopped Stiles before he even could jump out and rush over to the marked crime scene. Nicholas, however, was faster and without the Sheriff getting the chance to stop him, he walked over to one of the ambulances. Lydia didn't look up at him when he came, she was staring right out in the thin air. Like if the scream he had heard had taken all of her.

"Lydia?" Nicholas asked. "What happened?"

"Sir, you can't-" one of the ambulance drivers tried, but he just gave them a warning look and if not for the loud voices of people around them, she would have heard his growl too.

"I'm her friend." Nicholas insured the woman. "Her mother is working tonight and won't be home before the morning and I think we both agree that she can't be left alone after this, right?" the woman looked between the two, Lydia still not looking up or even bothered of his present, which made it easier for him to lie.

"We are taking her to a hospital for some cheeking, but after that, you may take her home." She told Nicholas and helped Lydia into the ambulance and drove off.

Before Nicholas decided to leave too, he looked around on the Video Shop what had a hug crossed window. He also saw Jackson and walked over to inform him that he could rest while he would make sure Lydia was alright. He nodded his thanks, but it was a cold and emotionless nod.

* * *

An hour later, Nicholas had taken Derek's car and drove Lydia from the hospital to her home. Finding the hidden key under the doormat he helped her in and up to her room. He placed her on the edge of the bed.

"Lydia?" He asked, "I have to know what you saw."

"Mountain lion," she answered, but more like a robot than Lydia Martin. It was at least progress as she hadn't said a word before that.

"Is that what you saw, or what the cops told you it was?" Nicholas tried only to have her repeat her previous answer. "I guess the drug is taking its affection, then," Nicholas muttered as he placed the jar with tablets on the nightstand. "Don't take too many." He told her and stood up to leave, but before he could, she took a hold of his arm. A hard one as her nails dug themselves into his skin.

"Red," she whispered almost unheard by Nicholas. "It had glowing red eyes," she mumbles and Nicholas backed to her and looked at her. Bending down a little to look her in her eyes.

"Red, are you sure? What did it look like?" Nicholas asked, his voice calm, slow and low to make sure she really heard and hopeful understood him.

She nodded, her eyes finally taking focus on his. "Like yours." She whispered, "Your eyes glowed purple, didn't they?" Nicholas wasn't sure anymore if it was her drugged side or normal side who asked. She sounded kind of normal, or that was until she put her hand against his cheek and struck it with her nose inches from his. "Stay with me, please?" She asked. _'Yep, she is drugged.'_

"I can't, must get Derek's car back to-" before Nicholas could finish her lips was against his and then she broke the soft kiss, her lips tripped to his ear and down along his neck only to go up again to his ear and whisper in a low demanding voice.

"Stay, or I will tell people about your eyes." _'Not really a threat as they wouldn't believe you,'_ Nicholas thought until he remembered the Alpha was still out there in a human form too and the Argents. If one of them learned about him, he would get in more problems than he needed. _'Plus, I won't need to stay in that wrecked building to house.'_

"Alright," Nicholas said and smile as he pressed his lips against hers again in hunger and she pulled back but dragged him with her down to the bed.

* * *

Nicholas awoke with his arms around a bare Lydia and they both under her blanket, close. Her smell was exploding everywhere and he jumped out of bed as fast he could without waking the strawberry girl up. He was in his jeans and shirt in hand when he started to make his way out, only to have a woman opening the door just as he reached for the handle.

"Oh, you must be Mrs. Martin," Nicholas said and cleared his throat. "I believe you got the news of what happened." She was looking at him shocked and then saw Lydia with the blanket up to her neck.

"Leave, now!" she demanded and Nicholas just got a smile on his lips as he took his shirt on.

"No problems," he insured her, "Lydia took a tablet last night, so one, when she wakes up, would be necessary." He informed her. "The doc said it would help her ease up a bit. I tip you about not making her angry either, she is still very... demanding you could say." Nicholas finish and before Mrs. Martin could say anything else, Nicholas walked past her and down the stairs before shutting the front door.

As Nicholas saw the clock was twelve when he was driving back to the Hale house, he decided to skip school as he already had missed more than half of the day.

Although, Nicholas knew he wouldn't get a calm day once he parked outside the Hale house and caught a familiar scent in the air. Without hesitation or thinking, he jumped out and run into the house just in time to see a man aiming a crossbow at Derek and knock him down while Derek jumped over and into the living room.

Nicholas jumped of the fallen hunter and stopped as he saw the sight in the living room. Derek in pain on the ground and a familiar woman with an Electric baton in her hand.

"Kate," Nicholas whispered as he saw her. His tensed and didn't look away when she looked up from Derek and saw him.

"Wow, who do we have here?" She asked and took a step forward. "Nico? Oh god, you look even better than ever would be able to imagine when I first meet you."

"Thirteen years can do much," Nicholas snorted.

"Oh come on, you aren't still angry at me too?" Kate asked. "If anything I did you a favor," she said and gave Derek a peck with the baton so he bolted back in pain. "I heard you were sent to England, abandon by your own family." A low growl escaped Nicholas as he fought to not change his eyes. 'Not yet.'

"What are you doing here, Kate?" Nicholas demanded to know.

"I want to know," Kate answered and took steps closer to Nicholas, slowly, "Who are your Alpha?" She stopped inches from him and he didn't pull back. That would be a weakness, one step and he had shown the power she had. "You see, we didn't kill your mother, Nico." He wanted to rip her head off in that moment, but he remained unmoving. "Your Alpha did it and now, we have something we both are after. Let's work together, handsome."

 _'So the Argents think we are working with the Alpha? or is it just Kate crazy reason to be a bitch?'_

"What do you say?" Kate asked, lifting a hand to put on his cheek, but right there she crossed a line. Nicholas, faster than she had been ready for, took a grip around her wrist and stopped her from touching him.

"I. Don't. Have. An. Alpha." Nicholas pushed her back.

"Wow, someone has really grown up." Kate laughed and the start to walk over to him again, but this time passed him and walked out. "This isn't over, kid." She said and walked over to kick her friends a little as to wake them up. "Come on," She told them and they woke up and got up to follow her.

"I really hate her." Nicholas snorted when she was gone and walked over to there Derek sat, resting his head back on a wall. "Can we buy a new house now?" Derek growl, but Nicholas just smiled. "Come on, you know it's dangerous now when Kate Argent is back. Or maybe," Nicholas said with a grin, "you want here to come so you get an excuse to see her."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Well, you can do that after you have clean up and come with me to school, you know, the parent-teacher conference." Derek growl. "I know, I hate it too."


	9. Chapter Eight

***Note: Chapters (Zero-Seven) has been rewritten, but m ust not be read to continue.**

Chapter Eight

 _"Nicholas Hale is careless and hasn't done a single homework or assignment that has been given to him. All I hear is complaining about how he doesn't do what he is told and how he seems to not even listen to the class, some of the teachers have even gone so far that they consider taking his phone before class starts. Nicholas has a great mind, he scores the tests that nearly a handful of students accomplice, but he has to start to do the homework and pay attention in class if he wishes to get anywhere. With that, I have a suggestion."_

* * *

You sure you are ready for this?" Nicholas asked as he parked Lydia's car just outside the school.

"I have just spent two whole days on helping you with school, while I could have been resting," Lydia said. "I think I prefer school much more right now."

"Thank you, happy that you loved my company." Nicholas snorted. "It wasn't like I chose to get your help."

"Whatever," Lydia said and jumped out of the car. Nicholas didn't take long before he jumped out too and took his and her bag from the back seats. She didn't say anything, or took her bag, but walked up to the school. Nicholas snorted, but follow, carrying her bag too.

"Lydia!" Nicholas complained, trying to stop her but all he got was people turning to stare at him as he hunted Lydia to her locker. "Lydia, slow down for God's sake!"

"Nico, stop talking!" Lydia yelled at him and turn around to face him. "I'm tired of you, alright? Can you at least give me some time before you have to torture me with your present?" She hissed. Nicholas was on his way to reply when she beat him to it. "I have spent two whole days with your homework, against my wishes, two freaking days and now my mother gives you my car instead of letting me drive."

"I didn't ask for it!" Nicholas shouted, but Lydia had no intention to listen as she started to walk to her locker again. _'Why the hell does she needs to be such a damn Drama Queen!'_ "Lydia! I was forced by the school to get help, and you were the one to say yes."

"Because my mother thought it would be good for me!"

"And you are mums little girl, aren't you?"

"At least I have a mum!" The bomb was released and the two just stare at one another while people walked past them, sending gaze their way. "Nico," Lydia continue, but slower and calmer, "I'm sorry, but I am- I feel pressured with you around right now and I… I might not remember everything, but I still remember what happened and it's not something I have been given the time to think of, alone."

Nicholas chuckled and shook his head. Holding her bag out for her.

"It was you who wanted to, not me."

"I was drugged!" she yelled. "You didn't stop us!"

"So now it's my fault?" Nicholas asked. "You know what, forget it! I will talk to the school and give Allison the keys while we have lunch. Don't worry, Lydia, this is the last time you will have to be around me." He told her and then left.

* * *

Nicholas pulled his hands through his hair and felt like he could hit his head on the table when Allison came up to him.

"You look like a mess," she said and sat down beside him. His head flashed up as he hadn't been ready for her to approach him. "Did I just scare you?" She asked, having noticed his jump.

"No," he answered fast. "I'm just… my mind is killing me."

"Want to talk about it?" ' _I would rather just kill every person who makes so much as a sound in the room right now.'_

"No, just some stuff with Lydia," Nicholas answered, fighting back the feeling to just snap at her or worse, kill her right there. His hands were in fits and he could feel his claws wanting to dig into his hands as well as his teeth was a pain.

"Lydia? Right, she told me about her helping you with homework." ' _Of course, she did, anything to look good.'_ "You know, she's a great person when you actually get to know her."

"And I care?" Nicholas snapped. Making Allison shocked. Nicholas cleared his throat and pull his hands back through his hair to his neck. "I'm sorry, stress," he explained. "I talked with the school and they won't take me off this study season with Lydia if she isn't the one to do it, and I bet she won't because her mother saw it as a good opportunity to her."

"So this isn't about you two… you know." Allison asked unsurely. ' _She knows?'_

"What?" He asked and Allison made herself ready to speak, but it wasn't she who spoke up first.

"Why should everyone always stare at others?" Lydia came over to them and sat down beside Nicholas, making him taken back. It wasn't that it was the only chair, as he and Allison had a whole table for themselves. ' _What the hell?'_ "What?"

"Nothing." Allison and Nicholas answered and looked away from the strawberry blond.

"Alright?" Lydia said confused but then turned to Nicholas. "So, we are going to my place or yours after school? I just got a new nice list of all your homework." " _Right… what the hell is going on?"_

"Yours?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" Nicholas looked at Allison and then back at Lydia.

"I think your place is the better for studying." ' _If a house that could fall any second doesn't have some magical way to make studying better.'_

"Alright, you still have the keys to my car?" Nicholas nodded. "Great," she said and then turned to Allison with a smile. She looked just as shocked as Nicholas. "Didn't you want to tell us something? Something about your family?" ' _Family?'_

"Yes, right!" Allison said and took a book up from her bag. She opened it and start to read. Lydia pulled Nicholas lunch brick closer to herself and start to eat from it.

"The what of who?" Lydia asked once Allison finish some lines. Nicholas stopped care about his food disappearing and listen to what Allison said. He had leaned back and laid an arm over the chair Lydia sat on, having it behind her, but she didn't seem to bother and he was to focused on Allison to think.

"The beast of Gevaudan. Listen, ' _A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France, during the year 1764 to 1767,_ " she read, " _La Bete killed over 100 people, becoming so infamous that the Kind Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it."_

"Boring." Lydia cut in.

" _Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan,_ " Allison continued.

"Hmm," Lydia said and Allison waited for her reaction. "Still boring." she ended up and took a bit of Nicholas food.

"Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of a hoofed predator, possible a mesonychid." Allison tried to make Lydia interested, but with no luck.

"Slipping-into-a-coma bored."

"Lydia, can you be silent for just one second and let Allison finish!" Nichols burst out. "Some of us might find this interesting."

"Right, sorry," Lydia said, "no need to get angry." ' _Don't kill anyone, don't kill anyone, just breath. Take a deep breath.'_ Nicholas turned to Allison and nodded to her to continue.

" _While other believe it was a powerful sorcerer, who could shape-shift into a man-eating monster._ "

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?" Lydia asked and Nicholas was ready to just rip something off, but Allison didn't seem bothered and nodded.

"This; _It is beloved that La Betw was finally trapped and killed by renown hunter, who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. His name was; Argent."_

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf," Lydia said, "so what?"

"Not just a big wolf," Allison said, "take a look at this picture." She turned her book and showed them a picture of a huge beast. "What does it look like to you?"

' _A werewolf.'_

"Lydia? Lydia." Allison snapped and Nicholas hadn't even noticed her zooming off.

"It looks like a big... wolf," Lydia answered and took Nicholas hand before pulling them both up. "See you in History." She said and then dragged him with her out.

"Lydia?" Nicholas asked once she slowed down. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," She answered, "I just thought what we could maybe forget what happened and all and move on."

"Just like that? You stop caring?"

"Do you care?" ' _No…'_ "Just, it won't ever happen again, alright?"

* * *

Her lips crushed into his as he pressed her back up to her wall. It wasn't a sweet kiss, it was hunger. Hunger for the other person and no emotion touch more than pleasure.

"We really shouldn't," Lydia mumbled between the kisses.

"Mhm," Nicholas replied, but none of them pulled back. Instead, Nicholas' shirt went off and the kisses become rather.

"Wait, Nico-" She was cut off as Nicholas crushed his lips into hers again. He felt her hands go up to his stomach, chest and then behind his neck and into his hair. "Mhm, we really should do your homework," Lydia stated once he pulled away to kiss her neck and leaving marks. She let out a sound of pleasure, but it all stopped when the doorbell rang and Nicholas pulled back. ' _Great, why the hell is Jackson here?'_

"Are you expecting guests?" Nicholas asked, but didn't let Lydia out of his grip.

"No," she answered, "I haven't…" she cut herself off like if she remembered something.

"What?"

"I," She started, "I might have promised Jackson we were going out."

"Are you kidding!"

"Does this look like a joke?" Lydia asked and pulled herself out of his grip to throw his shirt over his head and get to her wardrobe.

When Nicholas had gotten his shirt on and backpack packed, Lydia came out in new cloth and a handbag in her hand. She took a jacket to cover her neck and then walked to the door.

"Come on." She told him and lead them down to the door.

"Hey, Lydia I know I'm late but- what the hell?" Jackson asked as he saw Nicholas.

"Don't worry, she only helps me with homework." Nicholas insured him.

Silent fell over them and the two boys stared at one another. Then Lydia's phone suddenly got an SMS and she took it up.

"We have to get Allison."

"Isn't she having a study with Scott?" Nicholas asked. Lydia shook her head.

"No, he wanted her to come to school and she doesn't have the car for the moment and needs a ride," Lydia explained and start to walk to Jackson's car. "Come on."

"What?" Jackson asked when Nicholas started to follow. "He isn't coming with."

"Jackson, he came here with my car, he needs a ride so I think he is," Lydia said demanding and gave them no choice.

Jackson jumped in behind the wheel with Lydia beside him in the passenger seat and Nicholas behind her. ' _This is just great, lucky use Jackson doesn't have an enchanting smell.'_


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

It was awkward the whole drive to the school and the only one talking was Lydia and Allison. Lydia complaining about how Scott had ditched her and Allison trying to defend him somehow with saying that something might have come up.

Finally, they reached the school and Lydia cross her arms.

"What're we doing here anyway?" Lydia asked

"All I got was this," Allison answered and showed them the message. Nicholas looked out to the school.

"They lock the doors at night, you know," Lydia stated, but Nicholas shook his head.

"That's one's open," he said and nodded at an open door that was held up by some kind of tool. Allison saw it too and Jackson jumped out to let her out. Nicholas, sitting behind Lydia, lean forward and put his head on her seat. Watching Jackson walking with Allison a bit.

 _"You don't need me to state the obvious, right?"_ Jackson asked.

 _"That it looks like they broke into the School? No, pretty obvious."_

 _"Do you want me to come with you?"_

 _"Mmm, it's okay."_ Allison started to walk, but Jackson stopped her.

 _"Hey, Allison…"_ She turned to look at him.

 _"You have this look like you're about to say; be careful."_ She stated.

 _"I am."_

"I think your boyfriend is just as unfaithful as you, Princess," Nicholas said and nodded to the couple. Lydia looked up at them and saw Jackson laugh and smile as Allison walked away. "Damn, Lydia, if I didn't know better I think you're about to lose your boyfriend, and if might not even be my fault."

"Nico, shut up." Lydia hissed quickly before Jackson jumped in behind the wheel again.

It was silence and nothing seem to happen for a good while. _'This is just awkward,'_ Nicholas lean back in his seat but stopped. He saw Stiles jeep and the well known Chevrolet parked behind.

"Lydia, get out," Nicholas told her and push her seat.

"What is it?" Lydia asked while Jackson looked around.

"Do you see that?"

"See what?" Lydia complained, "Nico, stop it!"

"Lydia, let me out, now!" Nicholas ordered her and she pushed the door opened at the same time Jackson walked out too and Nicholas came out. He ran over to Derek's car while Jackson and Lydia looked at the jeep.

"Look at that," Jackson said.

"It is indeed a piece of crap."

Nicholas stopped listing on the two and smelled blood in the air. _'The alpha…'_ it was Derek's blood and the air was filled with the Alpha's sent. _'Why would Scott message Allison to come if the Alpha and Derek was her? If not…'_ He didn't stop to think more and headed for the school.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked after him. "Are you getting Allison? Nico! Jackson!"

Jackson followed Nicholas in and through the hall until Nicholas walked so fast that he lost him around a corner.

* * *

The air was covered in it. The Alpha seemed to be everywhere and Nicholas ended up in the swimming pool as the scent disappeared and another appeared.

"Allison?"

"Nick?" He walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"You took your time, I was getting worried." He answered. "Come on, we have to found Scott and-" Allison's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Stiles?"

 _"No, it's me,"_ Nicholas heard Scott answer on the other line, _"Where are you?"_

"I'm in the school, looking for you," Allison answered. "Why weren't you at my place?"

 _"Where are you right now?"_ Scott asked, ignoring her question.

"On the first floor."

 _"Where? Where are you exactly?"_

"The swimming pools."

 _"Go to the lobby. Go now!"_

"Okay, okay, we are coming," Allison answered and hung up. "Come on," she told Nicholas who nodded and throw a look around them before following her.

"Are you alright?" he asked on the way.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as they entered the lobby just as Scott and Stiles came too.

"Why did you come?" Scott asked. "What are you doing here?" He looked at Nicholas a second but turned back to Allison.

"Because you asked me to."

"I asked you to?"

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't," he answered and looked at the message she was showing him. At the same time, Nicholas shoved Stiles to the side.

"What the hell is going on here? Where's Derek?" Nicholas asked, but Stiles didn't answer and before he could ask again, a loud sigh made him look up and see Jackson and Lydia walking over to them.

"Finally!" Lydia said. "Can we go now?"

A heavy thud came from above and Nicholas and the others all looked up by the sound. ' _Just my day, isn't it?'_

"Run!" Scott yelled and they all follow him. Nicholas wanted to run upstairs, but Stiles pushed him in front of him into the room Scott and the others entered. "Help me get this in front of the door!"

"Scott, wait, not here," Stiles said, still holding a hand on Nicholas shoulder, which he quickly took off when he met Nicholas angry gaze.

"What was that? Scott, what was that?" Allison asked, hysterical.

"What came out of the ceiling?" Jackson asked.

"Will you just help me?" Scott snapped. "The chairs, stack the chairs," he told them and they all start to build a defense over the door, while Stiles tried his best to get their attention and Nicholas looked around.

"Guys, can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me. Can we wait a second? Guys, Stiles talking."

"Everyone stop!" Nicholas yelled as he looked at the windows.

"Thank you," Stiles said, "nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the 20-foot wall of windows?" he asked and they all turn like if they first now saw the windows.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here," Lydia yelled.

"And I would like to know why" Jackson added.

"Scott?" Allison questioned. Nicholas looked at Scott like Stiles looked at two and they exchanged a look before Scott answered.

"Somebody killed the janitor," Scott answered.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles cut in.

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke? What, who killed him?"

"The mountain lion killed-"

"No," Jackson cut Lydia off. "Don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion. Who was it, what does he want?"

"Scott," Nicholas asked, hearing his heartbeat is faster than normal.

"I just," he started, "if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia asked. "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who?" Allison added. "Who is it?"

"It's Derek." _'What!'_ "It's Derek Hale." Nicholas clenched his fits and took a deep breath. _'Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't -'_

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure?" Allison added.

"I saw him." _'You are so dead, you're so dead.'_

"The mountain lion-"

"No, Derek killed them."

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister." _'That's it!'_ Nicholas rushed forward and pushed Scott down to the table. The others took a step back as he let a low, very low growl leave his throat.

"Do you think this is funny, Scott?" He asked so only Scott heard him. "Listen closely, McCall, I do not think this is funny. When we are out of here, you are so dead. All your friends are dead too and I promise you, I will give you hell after all this. Just be happy Derek still needs you. After that, be ready for pain." Nicholas treated and pulled back.

"Nicholas, did you know?" Jackson asked.

"No," he snorted and held his hands clenched together, feeling the blood on his fingertips.

"So Nicholas' uncle killed the bus driver?" Lydia asked.

"And the guy in the video store." Scott nodded. "It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us, too."

"Wait, no," Lydia yelled and then looked at Nicholas he did all he could to not turn, to not let his eyes change. "He wouldn't kill Nicholas, would he? We are safe."

"Derek killed his own sister, Nick's mother," Stiles said, "I think he will wanna kill Nicholas too."

"This is bullshit!" Nicholas complained. "They are obviously lying, my uncle wouldn't kill the only family he has left."

"Call the cops," Jackson said.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no," Stiles replied. "You want to hear it in Spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." ' _You are such an idiot.'_

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department." Jackson pointed out. "Call him!" Stiles again refuse and Lydia sigh, taking her phone up.

"I'm calling," she said but didn't get the chance to press the number before Nicholas had taken her phone and held it away from her. "Nico-"

"You aren't calling," he told her and lifted a hand when Jackson took a step closer to him. "My uncle isn't a murder. If you call the cop and tell them he is, he will get hell and I won't get away either."

"As far as we know," Jackson said, "you might even be helping him."

"Trust me," Nicholas muttered, "if I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." He treated and looked at Scott and Stiles before turning back to Lydia. "You can't call."

"Alright, that's enough," Jackson said and took a step closer, "give me her phone-" Nicholas cut him off by hitting him right on the nose, making his nose bleed and Allison running over to him.

"Jackson! Are you okay?"

"I warned you, Whittemore," Nicholas said and turn to Lydia again, handing her phone over to her.

"Dad, hey," he looked up to see Stiles with his phone up, but before he could take a step closer, Scott held him back. "Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." a loud bang came from outside. "We're at the school, okay? We're at the school."

"Do you understand what you are doing, Scott?" Nicholas growl.

"I'm trying to keep the secret and save our friends, why not just play along."

"Because this is bigger than your little teen life problems!" he yelled, getting all of their attention. He pushed Scott back and headed for the window, leaning against it and crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn't do anything from there. He had to find Derek.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles suddenly said.

"Which only goes up." Scott acknowledge.

"Up is better than here," Stiles said.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"

"For, if someone squeezes on someone's lap," Jackson answered, holding his nose from bleeding. "But he won't ride with me."

"Five?" Allison asked. "I and Nick barely fit in the back."

"It doesn't matter." Nicholas suddenly said, shaking his head. "There's no getting out without drawing attention."

"Are you on our side now or what?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know why Derek would want to kill us and I don't believe McCall when he says it's him. But right now, whoever is out there wants us dead, and I pretty much loves to be alive." Nicholas said. _'The Alpha first, then I will deal with McCall.'_

"What about this?" Allison said and pointed at a door behind Stiles. "This leads to the roof."

"We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"There's a deadbolt," Scott said. "The janitor has a key."

"You mean his body has it." Nicholas corrected.

"I can get it." Scott offered. Nicholas didn't have to read his mind to figure out he meant tracking the janitor by his scent, by blood.

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea," Stiles said.

"I go with you," Nicholas said and walked over. Making them all look at him. "Like I said, I plan on surviving here and I don't think being locked into a room will do much."

"You can't be serious," Lydia called out.

"Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed," Allison said, more to Scott than Nicholas. Scott took a stick the teacher used to point with, a weak one. _'Idiot.'_

"Well, it's better than nothing." Scott pointed out. _'You could at least have taken a chair instead.'_ "Come on," he said and nodded to Nicholas.

"Wait," Lydia said, taking a hand around Nicholas upper arm. "There's another way," she said and nodded to a cabinet with chemical chemicals.

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Jackson asked.

"No," Lydia answered rolled her eyes. "Like a firebomb." Everyone turned to look at her. "In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting Molotov cocktail." Stiles echoed.

"What?" Lydia asked. "I read it somewhere."

"Well, we don't have a key for that either." Stiles pointed out and Nicholas rolled his eyes before walking over and smash his hand right through to open it and moved to the side for Lydia to take out everything she needed.

Lydia worked at the desk and Nicholas watch her as she worked, Jackson stood on her other side.

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid," she ordered him and Nicholas saw him hesitate before taking a bottle and help her mix it with her bomb. Then she handed it to Scott and he started to walk to the door, Nicholas took a step to follow but found himself again stopped by Lydia. "You better not have anything to do with all the murders," she warned him, but he saw through her. She was worried and he smirked.

"Like I said, my uncle isn't a murder." he insured her and then walked over to the door, past Scott and Allison who was talking.

"Scott, just stop," she told him when he made a move to follow Nicholas. "Do you remember- do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell?" Scott nodded. "So do you." _'Busted.'_ "You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night."

"Scott." Nicholas said, _'We can't wait forever.'_

"Just- Just please- Please don't go," Allison begged. "Please don't leave us. Please." It looked like Scott was ready to say no, but then he walked over to Nicholas who had taken all the chairs and table away.

"Lock it behind us," he told them and they left.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The second they were outside, Nicholas hit Scott in the face. He didn't say anything and started to walk instead. Letting Scott run after him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I had to say something."

"Next time, pretend that you don't know who he was, what whoever you saw, wasn't Derek or someone you knew. You will come much further with a lie." Nicholas snorted. He didn't look back at Scott and he didn't slow down.

"Do you think I wanted this?" Scott asked. "I don't want to be here. I don't want to be a monster! I all want is a normal life and not having to lie to Allison-"

"Because Allison is all you care about!" Nicholas yelled. "I know, alright. I know exactly what it feels like." They stopped in the middle of the hallway and faced each other. "You aren't the only one who is or has been in love, Scott. I know what it feels like. It feels like you can't live without her, that she is the only reason you haven't lost yourself just yet. She is the reason you are human and without her, you would be lose."

Scott looked at him, not saying a word for a while until he swallowed. "What happened?" he asked. "Who… what happened?" he asked. Nicholas just watched him for a good while before shaking his head and look away. ' _Shut up, I don't have time for this.'_

"We better keep going." He told him and started to walk again. Following the scent of the dead body. They walked in silence again, until Scott broke it.

"I think Derek is dead," he whispered.

"What?" Nicholas asked and looked at him.

"I and Stiles were talking with him when the Alpha came from nowhere and cut him right through his stomach and throw him away," Scott explained. Nicholas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We think it's the Veterinarian that is the alpha too, he was in Derek's car but disappeared just before the Alpha appeared. I'm sorry."

"Derek isn't dead." Nicholas snorted.

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"I just do."

"Is it a pack ability or one of your own? Stiles told me that you weren't a werewolf, but up to know I have only seen you act like a werewolf, except that you have purple eyes."

"No, it's not a pack ability, I'm not in a pack," Nicholas answered. "It's just something I have always been able to do."

"Know if someone is alive?"

"No, felt when people I have at least meet once have died," Nicholas explained. "It's like a pain in the chest and I just know how and who."

"I guess that's good then," Scott mumble as the entered the gym. "Derek is alive."

"And soon hunted by the whole police enforcement."

"Look I said I was sorry-"

"Sorry won't change anything." Nicholas cut him off and stopped. "Bleachers, the janitor is under the bleachers." Scott nodded and told him to stay there while he walked over to look.

All of a sudden, after waiting a while, the bleachers start to move and close.

"Scott!" Nicholas yelled and saw him coming out on the other end just before the bleachers had crushed him.

From behind him came a growl and he turned around to see the beast. The monster from Allison's book. The Alpha. Looking at them with blood red eyes. It made it's run after Scott.

"Scott! The bottle!" Nicholas yelled and ran over to him at the same time he threw the bottle, but nothing happened. ' _Jackson!'_ "Run!" Nicholas yelled and start to leave, but Scott was too slow and the Alpha got him at his foot and throw him into the middle of the gym hall before running over to stand above him.

The Alpha growl loud and powerful. Nicholas, not affected by its growl, turn his eyes and grow teeth and claws before running over and push the Alpha off Scott. Growling, Nicholas stood face to face with the Alpha before it took off. He followed, ignoring Scott's yell in pain.

"Come on!" Nicholas yelled. "Fight me!" he yelled turn run out in the hallway only to be knocked down from the side by the Alpha. Nicholas was fast on his feets again, but just as fast pressed up against the wall with claws wanting to dig just through his throat.

It growled loud again, opening its mouth just like if he was going to eat Nicholas' head off, but he didn't move. He didn't flinch, instead, he let out a low chuckle.

"I thought you would be a little bit bigger."

He was pulled off from the wall and thrown over the hall into another wall further down. It was painful and once he looked up again, the Alpha was gone.

Nicholas let out a loud growl and turn back to human, before he with help of the wall stood up and start to walk back to the gym, only to find Scott gone. ' _Oh great!'_ he walked up to where the others were, only to find a werewolf leaning against the door. Ready to smash the door down and probably kill everyone inside.

"Scott," Nicholas said, knowing he would hear him even if he stood on the other side of the hallway. Scott froze but didn't turn away from the door. He was breathing heavy and Nicholas knew for sure he was hearing Allison's heartbeat just like he could hear them all. "You don't want to kill them," Nicholas said and took a step closer. "Listen, you can hear her heart, it's beating and it's beating fast in worry for you. Snap out of it!"

Scott growl and looked up at Nicholas with his wolf eyes. Hair grew on his face as well as the whole werewolf face he had. Nicholas swallow. ' _What the hell do I have to lose anyway?'_

"Listen, Scott," Nicholas said. "Remember her," he told him. "She is alive, she is fine. You still have a chance to get her, but you have to calm down. Let it take time. You still have something to fight for!"

Like it was the key word, Scott broke the key in the door and backed. He hit his back to the lockers and Nicholas walked over as he could hear the door, Allison, pushing the door to get it opened.

"It's alright, Scott," he whispered. "Just, breath." Scott nodded as he turned back. He was sweating and looked more tired than ever.

"I'm sorry."

"I have told you, Derek isn't dead and when all this is over, I will pay back. You have put Derek and me in a hard situation, but… what's done is done." Scott shook his head.

"No, I… I mean I'm sorry for your lost." ' _My lost? What-'_ "You lost someone, didn't you?" He asked. "Someone you really cared about." Nicholas released a breath.

"I'm afraid it's a lot more complicated than that," he mumbled and was on his way to continue when he heard it. The sound he knew the others would love.

Sirens.

* * *

"Mr. Hale, we would like you to come with us to the station and answer some questions." an officer said and nodded to the car. Nicholas only nodded. "Great, if you wait here, we will just finish up," he told him and left Nicholas leaning against the police car.

"I think I get it now."

Nicholas looked up to see Lydia coming walking over, a blanket over her shoulders. She walked over to him and without a word, lean against the car beside him.

"The way you act, I think I get it now." she whispered, but didn't look at him. He looked away from her and up to spot Scott and Allison talking further away, but all his attention was on Lydia. "Sometimes you act like this happy all-star jerk what can't take anything serious, then, like today, you are the most serious person in the world, but… I think you in reality is afraid. Maybe even terrified."

"What do I have to be terrified about?" He asked, not looking down at her, but feeling her gaze on him.

"I don't know yet," she answered honestly with a sigh. "But whatever it is, I think you are more scared of _that_ than you are to die." It was silence for awhile before Nicholas let out a laugh and pulled his hand through his hair.

"I'm a mess."

"I don't disagree about that," Lydia said, laughing a little herself, before getting little serious again. "Just know, don't try to be someone else to long." He turned to meet her gaze. "You will forget who you are if you do."

He chuckled, "Then I can tell you to stop act like you aren't smart." he said. "Because we both know you have the highest IQ in School, and maybe even in whole Beacon Hills."

She didn't replied directly. She send him a smile and then stood straight up, "I see you in school." She told him and left.

"Ready to go?" the officer came back and Nicholas nodded, watching Lydia disappeared. "Great, take the passenger seat." the officer said and jumped in behind the wheel.

Nicholas walked around the car and was on his way to open the door to the passenger seat, but stopped as he saw Scott.

"Be ready for hell," he said and by the change in Scott's face, he knew he had heard him. He opened the door, and let the cop drive to the police station.

* * *

" _He doesn't know anything. There is no proof either that he would, but we should for the best keep an eye on him."_

Nicholas had a feeling of deja vu there he sat by the single table in the hearing room. He knew people were watching him from behind the mirror and he knew none of them believe him when he said he didn't know anything about his uncle killing people, or where he was. He could hear their heartbeat every time they said they believe him and told him to calm down.

" _What are we going to do with him then?"_ asked a familiar voice. The Sheriff. Stiles' father.

He didn't look up, he just stared at his hands what he held together on the table. There wasn't much else he could do. He didn't know what the clock was, but it was morning and he had been there all night.

" _We have set up a cell that's ready."_ answered the man that had been hearing him. Deputy Haigh.

" _We are not putting him in a cell! His eighteen years old, for God's sake."_

" _Sheriff, we don't know if he has anything to do with the murders, or if he knows something that can help us. For all we know, he can be lying and just wait for the right opportunity to strike."_

It was silence for a good while and Nicholas had the bad feeling the Sheriff was staring at him but thought the urge to look back.

" _My son is friends with him,"_ he then said, " _I will take him in."_

" _But-"_

" _He's uncle is gone and he says he doesn't know anything. We can't hold him here. He has school and can as much as we know, be innocent. I will take him with home until his name is cleared. Understood?"_

" _You make the order."_

" _Good."_

Their voices died and footsteps took over until the door opened and Nicholas looked up to be met by Sheriff Stilinski's gaze. He held the door opened and stepped to the side.

"Come on," he told him, "we will let you out, but you are going to stay with me and my son, so I'm warning you to know. Do anything that might be suspicious or threaten us, you will get to spend your days in a cell instead. Understood?"

Nicholas didn't answer. He just looked at the man in front of him and tilted his head a little. Then, a smirk grew on his lips and he stood up.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 ***Thanks for all the reviews :) I'm so happy you guys like this story.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"Alright," the sheriff opened the door to a room down the hall. It wasn't a big room but had a small bed, a desk with a computer on and a chair to it. The sheriff walked to the side and let Nicholas enter. He had a backpack on his back, which he threw down on the bed to walk over and watch out through the small window. It had an alright view on the garden.

' _Sure better than jail.'_

"Why don't you get some ready now and I will ask Stiles to drive you to school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Nicholas muttered and the sheriff shut the door.

Nicholas didn't get a lot of rest before Stiles came in, in the middle of the night and drunk.

"Hey! Nic-o-las!" He yelled and burst in. "I- I just want to make sure you know- it was Scott who framed your- Derek." He struggled. Nicholas didn't have to feel the alcohol in the air to know how much he had drunken. "So… you do not have to kill me- while I'm trying to dream- about Lydia."

"Go to bed Stiles," Nicholas told him. "I'm not in the mode for your drunk side."

"Right, right," Stiles said and left.

Nicholas closed his eyes for a second before jumping up from the bed and walking over to the bed. He didn't have much time, he knew that, but didn't hesitate when he opened the door and only in shorts and a t-shirt jumped out and start to run to the forest. To the Hale house.

* * *

Nicholas let out a breath when he arrived at the Hale house to find Derek there. ' _Great, he's not dead.'_ Nicholas saw him lying on the couch, his chest bared as there were small marks from claws that looked like they had gone right through him. Going up closer, Nicholas held out a hand to touch the wounds.

"It will take time to heal," he said and Derek opened his eyes and looked at him. He was sweating and looked anything other than good.

"Tell me something I don't know," he muttered. Nicholas took his hand. With a deep breath, he didn't say anything while all the pain disappeared from Derek and got to Nicholas instead. The wound closed up a little more, but it was still bad.

"You shouldn't stay here," Nicholas said. "The police is after you. They think you have killed the janitor, bus driver and the man in the video shop as well as my mother." He informed. "Hide in the forest or something, because, thanks to Stiles and Scott, I'm stuck in the Sheriff's house."

"Thought you should be happy about that." Derek snorted. ' _It's better than this hell of a hole.'_

"You need to work faster, Derek." Nicholas walked around in the room, looking out through the window before turning back to Derek. "You need to get Scott start to help you and not just think about surviving."

"If you have a plan, let's hear it," Derek said and pulled himself up to sit.

"Lie," Nicholas simple answered and crossed his arms. "Lie to Scott so he starts to help you." Derek raised an eyebrow. "Think about it, what does Scott want more than anything?" Derek looked down, obviously thinking.

"To have a normal life where his friends are safe and he doesn't have to lie." Derek figured out.

"Ding ding ding! And we have a winner! Today's prize, a new loyal Beta."

* * *

Stiles drove Nicholas to the school and that was that. They didn't talk and second the jeep stopped, Nicholas jumped out. The school wasn't that bad, no one seemed to know who had been in the school and as far Nicholas understood the talk about Derek being the murder was still kept between the police.

Except for Scott having a panic attack, which Nicholas just kept himself out off, the day was calm. That was until Nicholas got sight of Jackson and walked over to him in the middle of the hallway to push him into an empty classroom.

"What the hell-" Jackson started but cut himself off when he saw it was Nicholas. "What do you-"

"You are so lucky what we are in school right now." Nicholas cut him off. He stood between Jackson and the door. Nicholas was angry and had to clench his hands to not do something that would make everything worse. Even if he really didn't saw things getting much worse if there was a teenager lesser in school. Especially an idiot. "I thought that you at least were smart enough to be able and read a note to see that it's sulfuric acid in a bottle and then hand it to your girlfriend."

"What the hell are you talking about, Hale?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Nicholas stepped closer. "If we would have died, it would have been your fault. Now go to your lacrosse training, captain, or co-captain." Jackson looked ready to hit him or say something, but Nicholas didn't back down. He didn't plant to and he had no reason to. If Jackson hit him, he would just throw him right through the window.

"Whatever," Jackson snorted and left the classroom.

After Jackson was gone, Nicholas released his breath. ' _Why does every stupid school have a jerk?'_ he took a deep breath and then heard the school clock rang but didn't move. He waited until the hallways were empty before he left the classroom, but stopped as he caught the sight of strawberry blond hair coming out from the coach's classroom. Together with a Scott McCall. ' _She can't be serious.'_ Nicholas sighed as he could smell Scott's scent all over her.

"Lydia?" He asked and walked over to them. He wasn't sure what to say, but just watch as she turned around to look at him. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nico, how are you?" She asked like she had just not walked out from an office with Scott McCall.

"As good as you can be after spending the whole night in a hearing room?" Nicholas answered and watch Scott turn around the corner and disappear. "I take it that you have had enough of being second."

"What?" Lydia asked but he knew she was playing him, or tried at least. Her heart was after all beating much faster than normal.

"You and Scott?" Nicholas asked. "I thought that you would go over to him the first chance you got now when he is kind of more popular than Jackson, just like Allison is becoming more liked than you, Princess," Nicholas smirked.

"Oh please, Nico," Lydia said and rolled her eyes. Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "Jackson is old news." Nicholas opened his mouth to ask what she meant but stopped as he figured out exactly what that meant. "And Scott is just a good toy while Allison, well she doesn't have the chance to get above me." ' _And there she is.'_

Nicholas lean against the wall, not letting his gaze off Lydia who took her pocket mirror up and fixed her lips stick. "And the Queen is back, however, I still think Princess fits more on you." Lydia ignored him. "So, tell me. How does it feel to be single?"

"Great," Lydia said easily and put her mirror back in her bag. "Now, are we leaving to get home to your as my mother is home with some guest." Nicholas just shook his head. ' _Homework, right totally forgot about the most boring stuff in the world. How could I?'_

"You know that you don't have to help me with my home-"

"Who said anything about homework?" Lydia cut him off and started to walk down the hallway to the exit closest the parking line.

"Lydia I don't have any car or my-"

"How do you think I came to school? Now come on, I don't have all day on me." Nicholas chuckled but didn't try to stop her. Instead, he followed and let her lead them to her car, which she jumped in at the passenger seat. Letting Nicholas drive saying she didn't know where he lived.

"Would have thought you didn't want to talk with me anymore," Nicholas said as he drove them to the Stilinski's house, having explained he stayed there for the time.

"I wouldn't, but you said you didn't know anything about the murders, right. I trust you." She caught him off guard and he almost drove off the road. "Maybe not with driving if you plan to kill us."

"Sorry, I just- did you say what I think you said?"

"What depends on what you thought I said," Lydia said and went back to have her gaze on her phone. Nicholas smirked.

"I think I just heard the Queen of Beacon Hills say she trusted me." He threw a quick look at her, to see she wasn't looking at him, but lifted her gaze up to the house outside instead.

"Maybe you really are hallucinating." she… joked? Nicholas laughed.

"Maybe we should get stuck in school more often at nights." He commented.

"Oh my god, is that a real smile from Nicholas Hale?" ' _Real?'_

"What do you mean with that?" Nicholas snorted but failed to hide his smile. "I smile all the time."

"No," Lydia corrected, "you put a mask on all the time."

"Same thing," Nicholas commented and stopped the car. He led them up to the door and put the key the Sheriff had borrowed him in the door and let Lydia in.

* * *

A knock cut them off while Nicholas had just started to take Lydia's top off. They hadn't gone further than just kissing and touching for a half hour, and just when they were planning to take it a step further when the knocking that never seemed to end became crazy annoying.

"Seriously!" Lydia complained, obviously thinking about the first time they had been in the similar situation. Nicholas however just gave her a long kiss and then kissed her neck while he stood up from the bed and didn't break their touch before he started to walk to the door. He didn't even bother to take his shirt up from the floor.

"Stiles," Nicholas said and leaned against the door when he opened it. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really," Stiles said and was going to say something, but didn't as he got the sight of Lydia on Nicholas' bed. "What is going on!" ' _Right, he has a crush on her.'_

"Em… want to come in?" Nicholas smiled and opened the door more. "Lydia, this is Stiles, Stiles this is Lydia," he said and watched as Lydia just sent him a quick smile before going back to her phone and Stiles… he was both staring and drooling.

"Hi- Hi Lydia," he tried to say, and it was incredible that he actually could make words.

"Well, Lydia was going to help me study for the school still wants me to do all the lovely homework." Nicholas easy explained. "I was just going to get a shower before we started."

"Oh, right…" Stiles said and looked at Nicholas, getting his head back. "I was just going to Scott-"

"Say hi from me!" Lydia cut in and made Stiles look questioning on Nicholas.

"What-" he started, but Nicholas cut him off.

"Ouch, I thought your best friend would at least tell you what he just made out with your crush in school." Nicholas' mouth was formed like an 'O' and turned to a smirk. "Well, have fun with Scott." Stiles looked like he didn't know what to do, but nodded before he was going to leave, but stopped.

"Are you going to be fine tonight?" he asked. "You're not… you know."

"No," Nicholas answered. "I don't get crazy around the full moon." Stiles nodded and then left. Nicholas locked the door and went back to kiss Lydia, but she pulled back after a while.

"Want me to stop?" He asked, confused as she had been taken the lead before now. She did not look unsure and laughed instead.

"Wasn't _we_ going to take a shower before getting _started_?" she turned his words, making him kiss her in a more hungry and longer kiss than before. "Come on," she said and pulled them up from the bed. As the Sheriff wouldn't be home for a good while and Stiles was with Scott, Nicholas just followed and they left to the bathroom.

* * *

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Lydia, don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not-"

"Do you regret it? Do you wish we didn't do it?"

"..."

"Lydia?"

"No."

Nicholas lifted his hand to move some of her hair out of her face and look at her. They were lying in his bed, closely as it didn't give them much of a choice. The moonlight came in from the window and lighted her face up in the dark room. The Sheriff had come home, but as it was late, not bothered to check his room.

Her eyes looked sad or thoughtful and he did not like it. But he couldn't help to think it was just so cute. She was so… different than she was around others and he liked it.

"What's on your mind?" She asked with a calm soft whispering voice. Again, Nicholas moved some hair from her face and roll it around his index finger.

"Just that you are beautiful." He answered. She smiled.

"You really are different."

"Different how?"

"Different in like; you're much calmer and nicer when we are alone than with others." ' _Does she reads minds now?'_

"I'm calmer because I can't think about something to be upset about and I'm nice because you are someone I just want to be nice to or right now at least."

"Mhm," she humbled and closed her eyes, "just remember, we're-"

"Not dating." Nicholas cut her off and smiled. "We are just friends… with benefits."

She nodded and his phone verbiage. He picked it up from behind and looked at it quick.

 _Massage from Derek:_

 _I told Scott that killing the one who bit you can be a cure, it that's what myths says. He's in._

Nicholas put the phone down, he couldn't care less than he did now and just put his arm around Lydia, listing to her heartbeat and slow breath as she was sleeping and he slowly fell asleep too.


	13. NOT A CHAPTER IMPORTANT

I'm sad to say that this story will be stopped for now. Why? I am currently firstly dealing with a lot of personal stuff; such as Family Things and School. Secondly, I have re-read some of the previous chapters and I don't like how it all works - I've got this idea and with the way it looks won't fit in. This story won't be deleted, but I will not continue writing more. I will, however, when I have time and think IT is ready, see if I can get up a whole written story that will be better than this little work.

\- Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed and favorited this story. You guys don't know how much it has meant to me when I see the Mail when someone has sent a review or followed this story. I am however sad to bring this news to you, but hopefully, when the rewritten story comes up, it will be much better. /JKL


End file.
